Lorsqu'on a un chat à bord
by Roronoa Zorro
Summary: Et si quelqu'un se faufillait furtivement sur la Vogue Merry? Et si cette personne semblait considérer Zoro avec beaucoup d'intêret? Comment réagiraient les Mugiwaras?
1. Chapter 1

Ohayô Gozaïmasu!!

Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas mis les pieds sur le site... Le BAC BLANC, une déprime... BRef, remerciez le froid et la neige parce que je vous sort une fic un peu farfelue sortie tout droit de mon esprit pas très net... Je sais pas encore comment de chapitre elle va avoir. J'en ai déjà 7 d'écris...

Vous voulez savoir comment cette idée est née?? Non? Et ben vous le saurez quand même!!! Voilà, un jour j'ai regardé mon chat "Tigrou" et j'ai écouté une musique de Hack//Sign. Devinez ce que ça a donné? Cette fic!!!! Gagné!!

Bon, sur ces beaux mots je vous laisse découvrir

Passez un bon temps

Roronoa Zorro.

_CHAPITRE 1 :_ _Un peu de mystère…_

Notre équipage préféré avait accosté sur une jolie île, alliant préservation de l'environnement et technologie. C'était donc une île assez avancée mais l'air était doux et délicieux. Bien que le soleil brillait faiblement il y faisait assez chaud.

Luffy était parti faire un tour dans le « village » avec Pipo, tandis que Nami allait de magasins en magasins accompagnée de son fidèle toutou : Sanji. Robin, elle, avait choisi de rester surveiller le bateau pour pouvoir profiter du calme qu'offrait le Vogue Merry sans ces baka de pirates. Et notre Zorro (toute chose à l'évocation de son nom^^) se coltinait Chopper qui rêvait aux centaines de livres qu'il pourrait acheter avec l'argent de poche que Nami leur avait laissé, non sans avoir instaurer un remboursement avec intérêt.

- Tu sais Zorro, papota joyeusement le renne au nez bleu, que cette île est une île magnifique ?

- Si tu parle du temps moi je te dis tout de suite que je préfère la pluie.

- Mais non pas pour le climat ! Non je parlais de la médecine qui s'y pratique.

Prenant le mutisme de Zorro pour une incitation à poursuivre, Chopper se lança, il fallait dire que le bretteur n'était pas très communicatif :

- Ici, l'on soigne les patients grâce à un mélange de médecine moderne et de mysticisme. Le médecin met ses facultés psychiques et magiques aux services de la guérison. Ils sont vraiment très forts les praticiens d'ici ! Tiens voilà une librairie ! Je vais pouvoir en savoir plus sur leur pratique !! Alors tu viens ? lança le doc en ouvrant la porte.

- Si ça t'amuse…. Marmonna Zorro visiblement à cent lieues du paradis.

- C'est si excitant ! murmura Chopper en entrant dans la boutique. Je vais connaître les secrets de leur médecine !

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'excitant là-dedans.

- Spirit's Island est, après Drum, l'île formant les meilleurs médecins.

- Alors ça fait de la concurrence à ton pays d'origine.

- Pas concurrence ! Ca veut seulement dire qu'il existe, ailleurs qu'à Drum, des praticiens expérimentés.

Et le petit renne fila entre les rayonnages cherchant les livres les plus à même de lui révéler les secrets de cette drôle d'île.

***************************************

Dans le port, un homme à l'étrange silhouette marchait. Une aura mystérieuse semblait l'entourer et le fait que son pardessus soit assez long et noir renforcait cette perception. De même, on ne pouvait pas voir son visage qui était caché sous une capuche.

Son allure était lente, mesurée, chacun de ses talons effleuraient à peine le sol. Il aurait pu être invisible tant il s'adaptait à son environnement si ce n'était qu'il sifflotait un air bien connu des forbans.

Chaque bateau amarré au port subissait une sorte de rituel. En effet, l'homme tendait la main droite vers la coque comme pour palper ce que le navire pouvait ressentir. Il ne le touchait que quelques secondes mais ça semblait suffisant pour lui.

Un bateau, un deuxième, puis un troisième et un quatrième furent ainsi touchés mais lorsqu'il arriva à une petite caravelle, sa main resta comme accrochée à la coque.

- Etrange, murmura-t-il d'une voix ressemblant aux bruissements du vent.

Il leva les yeux vers la proue pour découvrir une tête de bélier. De fortes ondes émanaient de ce petit bâtiment, elles étaient aux nombres de sept. Sept puissantes aura avaient élues domicile sur ce navire. Il frissonna, et finit par décoller ses doigts de la coque, lentement, comme à regret.

Sept aura pour sept rêves, tous aussi imposants les uns que les autres. Cependant il ressentait une ombre et cette ombre menaçait la réalisation de leur rêve à tous. Elle pouvait tous les détruire un à un si… si cet esprit restait à l'écart… si cet esprit ne trouvait pas son âme sœur. Il fallait qu'il les aide. Il fallait que ces pirates parviennent à la fin de leurs rêves, une telle volonté ne pouvait pas être réduite à néant simplement à cause d'un cœur brisé. Non, il fallait, il DEVAIT recoller les morceaux d'un passé on ne peut plus triste et alors cet équipage pourrait enfin aller au bout de ses aventures.

Maintenant qui allait-il envoyer ? Bear était trop timide pour ce genre de travail et puis son manque d'expérience lié à son jeune âge serait un problème. Tsubasa était trop impulsive, son passé de princesse ne l'aiderait pas dans le cas présent. Il n'avait plus que Mimiru, elle seule était assez forte pour venir à bout de cet esprit renfermé.

Et après avoir saluer la jeune femme qui lisait sur le pont, l'homme continua son petit bonhomme de chemin en abandonnant son air joyeux pour se murer dans le mutisme d'une profonde réflexion.

******************************************

- Nami-san ! cria Sanji un cœur à la place de son œil visible. Tu es resplendissante ! Elle te va à ravir !

Le blondinet était littéralement en train de baver devant la robe rose pâle que portait i sa /i navigatrice chérie. Les fines bretelles et les côtés fendus du vêtement le retournait.

- J'aime bien aussi, murmura Nami songeuse. Mais c'est la couleur qui ne me plaît pas trop. Mademoiselle, avez-vous la même en belge ?

Tandis que la vendeuse allait changer la même robe dans la teinte désirée, la rouquine en profita pour aller se changer. Après l'échange elle ressortit de la cabine avec la nouvelle tenue visiblement ravie.

- Tu trouves pas qu'elle est mieux celle là ?

- Toutes les couleurs te vont à merveille, Nami-san !

Pendant qu'il tournait sur lui-même en chantant à tue-tête « Mellorine », simplement parce qu'il avait vu le haut des cuisses de la navigatrice, cette dernière retourna dans la cabine pour se changer une (énième) dernière fois.

- J'ai vu face de gazon et Chopper qui viennent juste de passer, tu veux que je leur dise de nous attendre ??

Répondant par un simple signe de tête, elle parti payer ses achats.

- Face de gazon.

- Drôle de Sourcils.

- Sanji, murmura Chopper pressé.

- Foutu sabreur.

- Zorro….

- Cuisinier de mes deux !

BAM ! Trop tard le doc n'avait rien pu faire pour les prévenir du danger imminent que représentait une Nami complètement hors d'elle parce que Sanji l'avait abandonné, la laissant porter TOUS ses paquets.

- Mais vous allez arrêter deux secondes ?? Deux gamins. Maintenant, prenez ces sacs et rentrons.

- Tout ce que tu veux Nami-adoré !

- Et d'abord pourquoi, moi, je porterais tes sacs ? questionna Zorro.

- Parce que tu me dois pas mal d'argent et que si tu veux que j'enlève 100 Berrys de ce que tu me dois….

- 100 seulement ?

- 90

- D'accord, maugréa le bretteur qui pensait toujours à la forte somme qu'il avait emprunté, prit les sacs et marcha d'un pas vif vers « le port ».

- Les gens d'ici sont vraiment bizarres, confia Nami en chemin.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que t'es plus normale qu'eux ?

- Parle pas à Nami-san comme ça Marimo !

- La caissière m'a dit que tu devrais te trouver une copine.

- QUOI ?!

- Hurle pas comme ça ! l'averti Nami pendant que Sanji était hilare et que Chopper voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de comique dans cette proposition…

En même temps c'est de Zorro dont on parle…..

- Ouais, elle a même dit qu'un joli petit lot comme toi, ne devrait pas traîner avec une peluche en plein rue.

Sanji, toujours hilare se prit un katana dans les côtes, et Nami, sentant la bagarre, les frappa tout les deux. Résultats : deux minutes de retard sur le planning « Retour au Bateau ».

Le lendemain ils quitteraient l'île c'est pour cela qu'une fête fut organisée sur le pont du Merry Go. Tous y participèrent sauf Nami qui devait surveiller le bateau pour partir en même temps que le soleil se lever. Cependant, tous ignoraient que le lendemain les Mugiwara passeraient de 7 nakama à 8.

C'est fini!!

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé?? Ca vaut le coup que je me tape des mal de crane pas possible pour vous trouvez une suite??

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire.

A bientôt j'espère!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde!!!

D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté dimanche, ni même lundi et encore moins mardi parce que d'une le site était en dérangemeent. Et de deux... ben j'arrivais pas à me connecter (logique --')Je ne sais pas si c'était seulement avec moi, en tout cas quand j'arrivais à me connecter j'arrivais pas à poursuivre la procédure. Alors par débit (et pour la santé de mes cheveux) j'ai pas tenté le diable et est attendue que le site refonctionne. Ca c'était pour Lundi et Dimanche. PAr contre pour hier, ben j'avais pas le temps.... C'est vrai j'avoue... Je lisais aussi Chobits et ma soeur m'a pas laissé toucher le clavier --'.

Bref, je poste donc aujourd'hui et on "reprend" les dimanches.

Passons à quelque chose de joyeux! J'AI EU TROIS REVIEWS^^ Le rêve!!! (et oui je sais me contenter de peu :D). c'est pour cela que je tiens à remercier ces trois revieweurs et j'espère qu'ils aimeront ce nouveau chapitre ou j'ai dépeins Luffy comme .... ben il est -.-. Pour tous ceux et celles qui ont lu le premier chapitre sans mettre de revew, je vous remercie aussi.

Bon je vais arrêter mon monologue sinon on est encore là demain --'.

Bonne lecture!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 2 : Tu sais que tu es mignon, toi ?

- Débout bande d'imbéciles ! leur cria un Sanji fou furieux, en tapant avec sa cuillère contre une casserole. Y a plein de bonnes choses à manger !!!

- MANGER ! hurla Luffy en se réveillant d'un coup pour ensuite filer dans la cuisine.

- Arh, le con, il peut pas faire moins de bruits ?

- Réveilles-toi Usopp ! Ca fait dix minutes que je joue avec mes ustensiles de cuisine et c'est seulement maintenant que tu trouves QUI Y A DU BRUIT !!! DEBOUT !

Exécutant l'ordre de Sanji sans se faire prier, c'est un Usopp encore bien endormi qui parti en chancelant d'un pas sur l'autre, la tête dans le … pour la cuisine. Le blondinet soupira car il n'avait pas encore fini et le pire était à venir. Chaque jour, il cherchait un moyen de réveiller le stupide bretteur qui lui servait de nakama (c'est pas moi qui vient d'écrire ça ?! ~horrifiée~).

Et comme à chaque fois, Sanji s'apprêtait à frapper de ses pieds l'homme endormi quand un étrange son s'éleva des couvertures de Zorro. Il arrêta le mouvement de ses jambes instantanément. Intrigué il souleva le drap pour y découvrir la plus horrible chose qu'il est jamais vu : un chat.

Le chat, était tout bonnement en train de masser le ventre bien sculpté du vert (on dit bien le blond alors -.-'). Il ronronnait comme un moteur tourné à plein puissance, prenant visiblement du plaisir à faire subir ce pétrissage au jeune homme endormi.

Comprenant toute l'horreur de la situation, le cuistot hurla toutes ses tripes ( si il pouvait les manger aussi :D), ce qui fit sursauter la pauvre bête qui enfonça bien profondément ses griffes dans la peau de Zorro. Réveillé de manière brutale et non moins indolore, le bretteur se mit lui aussi à hurler en reconnaissant ce qu'il y avait sur son ventre. Leurs cris conjuguaient firent rappliquer les autres, sauf Luffy qui en profita pour vider les assiettes de tout le monde et Robin qui préférait la compagnie de son livre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? questionna Nami de forte mauvaise humeur.

- Ca vous arrive souvent d'hurler comme ça dès le mat… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ??

- Un…. Un …. Un… CHAT !!!! cria Sanji effrayé qui parti se cacher derrière Nami et Usopp en tremblant.

- Oui on avait remarqué, ironisa Zorro qui avait reprit son sang froid. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que fait cette bête sur moi ?

- Oui, qui a amené cette chose ici, reprit le blondinet d'une voix mal assurée déclenchant les sourires de ses nakama. Chopper, c'est toi ?

- Pourquoi j'amènerais un chat sur ce bateau ?

- Emmenez cette bête démoniaque hors d'ici !!!!

- Sanji tu ne veux quand même pas le jeter par-dessus bord ?

- Siiiiii, Nami-san s'il te plaaaaaaîiiiiiiiiit !

- En attendant, quelqu'un peut enlever ce chat de mon ventre ?

Zorro tentait tant bien que mal de repousser les caresses de l'animal pendant que ses compagnons eux se battaient entre eux.

- Oui, j'y vais ! lança Chopper en s'approchant du hamac. Prenant sa forme humaine, il était assez grand pour l'attendre et ainsi, « sauver » Zorro mais surtout Sanji. AH mais c'est une fille !!

- Une chatte ? répéta Sanji avant de partir en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? interrogea Chopper en caressant l'animal.

- Oh ! Tu sais que t'es mignonne toi ? déclara Nami en s'approchant de l'intruse.

L'intruse en question était une chatte de trois ans. Ses tâches noir rougeâtres luisaient sur sa robe noire, mais le plus spectaculaire était l'intensité de ses yeux, deux yeux verts émeraude qui transpercent le cœur pour y découvrir la vérité.

- Je peux la prendre dans mes bras ? questionna Nami.

- Si Sanji l'apprend, il ne te touchera plus.

- Zorro ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, répliqua la rousse.

- Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Usopp.

- Baka, il te demande si tu va la garder !

- T'es complètement tarée, je vois pas pourquoi je garderais ce stupide chat !

- Ne parle pas comme ça Zorro ! Elle pourrait t'entendre !

- Chopper t'es bien gentil mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Et puis de toute façon c'est à Luffy de décider. C'est lui le capitaine.

Et pendant que Zorro sortait de son hamac, les autres s'entretinrent du regard pour découvrir que tous penser la même chose : Luffy allait le garder, pour avoir un encas.

- Roooh ,lâche moi !

- Elle te dit qu'elle aime bien ton odeur.

- Cette chatte n'a aucun goût, releva Nami, horrifiée rien qu'à l'idée d'aller renifler Zorro.

- Mon odeur ? Bon allons tout de suite voir Luffy avant que je pète un câble.

Ils trouvèrent dans la cuisine un Luffy qui venait juste de finir son repas et un Sanji complètement abattu qui enfouissait sa tête dans ses bras.

- Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est venu te réveiller, lança Luffy en pointant un doigt accusateur à Zorro. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

Avant que le bretteur ne puisse répondre, un miaulement se fit entendre, faisant se redresser Sanji :

- Jetez-le par-dessus bord !!

- C'est quoi ? demanda Luffy en s'approchant du groupe avec un regard on ne peut plus curieux.

- Un chat baka !!

- Zorro elle te dit qu'elle est une fille.

- Tu lui diras….

- COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL !!!!! hurla Luffy. Une chatte !!! Dis-moi Sanji, tu peux me préparer un spécial pirate avec elle ?

- HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE TOUCHE CETTE CHOSE !!

Et de nouveau le blondinet s'enfui.

- Il est bizarre… commenta Ussopp.

- On est venu te demander ce qu'on devait faire.

- Ce que vous devez faire ? J'ai pas bien compris, tu peux répéter Nami ?

- Baka, elle te parlait du chat…

- De la chatte, insista Chopper qui traduisait les miaulements de l'animal.

- LUFFY tu as encore tout bouffé !!! Et moi je fais quoi ? Ce foutu blondinet veut pas que je touche à sa cuisine, grogna Zorro qui se désintéressait totalement du sort du nouveau venu.

- T'inquiète Zorro, je t'ai laissé quelque chose, fit fièrement Luffy en désignant un seul et minuscule croissant.

- Trop généreux, murmurèrent les autres qui s'étonnèrent quand même du fait que le capitaine eut laissé quelque chose. Alors ?

- Montre la moi Chopper !

Pendant qu'il s'exécutait, le bretteur enfournait le « rescapé » manquant de s'étrangler quand son Capitaine lança un retentissant « On la garde !! » et qu'un long gémissement se faisait entendre d'en haut.

- Tu sais que tu es mignonne toi ? déclara Luffy avec un air gaga. Tellement que je vais même pas te bouffer. Trop mimi.

------------------------------------------

Ca va la séparation a été bien nette???

Alors comme vous avez trouvé? Moi j'aime beaucoup la dernière phrase. On dirait un père qui parle à son fils^^ Trop mimi^^

Voilà, je vais pas m'étendre plus.

A Dimanche!!

Roronoa Zorro


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo mina-san!!!

Hey hey... je suis fière j'ai eu 5 review pour le chapitre deux^^. Je suis trop heureuse!! tellement que je vais le crier sur les toits... (ben quand même pas mais le coeur y est!!). Donc je remercie les personnes qui prennent le temps d'écrire quelques mots plus ou moins long... et je remercie tout les anonymes aussi.

Je vais dire quelques mots à Elisha-chan. Je pense que je vais laisser ça comme ça pour l'instant en faisant en sorte de faire des plus long chapitres. Je pense que temps que j'aimerais mes chapitres, je ne les changerais pas, je vais continuer comme ça et voir si ca mène à quelque chose. Dans le cas contraire je ferais comme tu as dit.

Pour ZoSan: Merci de faire augmenter mon score en review^^ Et merci pour cette review qui me fait chaud au coeur!! J'aprécie que tu aimes cette fic et j'espère que tu continueras!!

Pour Uo-chan: Merci pour cette review. La suite la voilà!!!

Normalement il y aura moins de fautes d'orthographes. Ma soeur étant passée dans le coin... Dans le cas contraire.. ben je verrais bien...^^

J'arrête mon blabla sur rien et vous laisse découvrir la suite!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Il faut lui trouver un nom

La matinée se passa sans anicroches. Sans anicroches, si on ne compte pas le fait que Sanji ne se trouvait jamais dans la même pièce que la chatte, qui elle, suivait Zorro n'importe où. Tous adoraient cet animal. Enfin tous… C'était sans compter sur Sanji qui en avait une peur bleu et Zorro qui ne supportait pas sa présence. Car, il fallait l'avouer, il était mal à l'aise face à cette minuscule bestiole. De plus, son instinct lui disait que la _bestiole_ n'était pas là sans raison. Son sentiment fut renforcé lors de son entraînement. Mimiru se tenait à ses côtés, bien assise sur ses quatre pattes, en train de regarder le bretteur s'entraîner. De temps en temps, elle émettait de petits miaulements que Chopper arrêta de traduire quand Zorro lui lança un regard noir.

C'était un fait indéniable, Mimiru n'était pas un chat normal, parce que celui-ci aurait naturellement profité du soleil tout en dormant autant qu'il pouvait et aurait fait du Merry sa propriété.

A présent, le bretteur dormait et l'animal s'était installé sur ses jambes, après avoir été giclé une bonne vingtaine de fois et sauvée par Robin qui révéla au jeune homme que s'il voulait dormait en paix, il fallait la laisser faire.

**************************************************************

- A table !!

Robin et Zorro venaient juste d'entrer dans la cuisine, suivit de près par l'animal, quand Sanji hurla qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce foutu chat dans cette pièce. Remarquant qu'il suivait Zorro, il lança au bretteur :

- Marimo, tu le fais dégagez d'ici. Maintenant ! Tant que je serais en vie, aucun chat ne mangera dans ma cuisine !!!

- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire toi-même Sourcil-en-vrille!

- Chopper ! intervînt Nami en se prenant la tête dans les mains, fatiguée d'avance de la dispute qui allait suivre. Dis-lui s'il te plaît.

- Tu sais, elle entend très bien, intervînt alors Chopper mort de peur, mais elle dit que seul Zorro peut lui donner des ordres.

Cette phrase déclencha l'hystérie chez le jeune coq :

- Je savais bien que c'était toi qui avais ramené cette horreur sur le bateau !!!!

- Sanji-kun, arrête ! Zorro, si c'est à toi qu'elle obéit, dit-lui simplement, supplia Nami au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Fusillant tout ses compagnons du regard excepté Sanji, qui ne faisait aucune remarque, Zorro marmonna quelque chose du genre, c'est stupide de parler avec une bête. Résigné il se pencha en avant et s'adressa à Mimiru d'un ton on ne peut plus froid :

- Tu pourrais nous attendre dehors ?

Un miaulement lui répondit :

- Elle dit qu'avec un s'il te plaît c'est encore mieux.

- Chopper !

- Hey ! Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'elle dit ! se défendit le renne en essayant de se faire tout petit.

- Pourrais-tu nous attendre dehors… S'il te plaît ? s'étrangla le bretteur.

Et avec un autre miaulement, l'animal sortit de la cuisine sans autre forme de procès.

- Elle a dit…

- On en a rien à faire de ce qu'elle a bien pu dire, l'interrompit un Sanji agitait qui faisant le service.

- … que c'était pas si difficile que ça, termina le doc qui ne fut entendu par personne parce que le cuistot continuait à gueuler.

- Rahh pourquoi stupide Marimo tu nous as ramené ça ! Un serpent, une mygale, un lapin, un oiseau mais UN CHAT !

Le bretteur préféra ne pas répondre et commença à manger. En levant le regard il vit que les autres le fixaient avec intensité, ce qui eût le don de l'énerver :

- Quoi ? rugit-il.

- C'est la première fois qu'on t'entend dire s'il te plaît.

- Baka.

- Je crois qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi.

- Chopper si tu tiens à la vie…, conseilla Usopp pas trop rassuré par le regard de deux personnes…

- On peut éviter de parler de ce chat pendant qu'on mange ? demandèrent Zorro et Sanji d'une même voix avant de se fusiller du regard.

Un nouveau silence s'installa seulement coupé par les bruits des assiettes et des couverts. A la fin, Zorro et Sanji commencèrent la vaisselle et les autres reprirent leurs activités.

- Pourquoi tu as peur de ce chat ?

- Où est-ce que tu as vu que j'avais peur des chats Marimo ? répliqua Sanji en le défiant du regard de poursuivre cette conversation.

- Bon vu comment tu es avec lui….

- De quoi tu te mêles ? cracha le coq.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, le bretteur reprit sa tâche.

- Ce n'est pas propre un chat, lâcha Sanji en gardant ostensiblement les yeux sur ses assiettes.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Zoro qui avait entendu que les chats étaient les animaux les plus propres.

- Ouais, dans une cuisine aucun animal.

- Si tu le lui dis, je crois qu'il comprendra.

- Chuis pas comme toi, je ne parle pas aux bêtes.

Au prix d'un grand effort Zoro ravala sa réplique sanglante et préféra ne pas mettre son nakama plus en colère qu'il ne l'était.

- Va falloir que tu vives avec, lança-t-il simplement en déposant le torchon sur un siège pour qu'il puisse sécher. Luffy est bien décidé à le garder. Jana !

Il eut tout de même le temps d'entendre le cuistot murmurer sombrement « Comme si j'allais te le dire, baka » avant de refermer la porte sur lui. Il tomba nez à nez avec le chat qui était toujours assis devant la dite porte attendant visiblement quelque chose. En effet, à peine eût-il apparu qu'elle se mit à miauler. Chopper étant à ses côtés traduisit.

- Elle me dit qu'elle te trouvait long.

- Dis-lui qu'elle n'est pas ma mère, répliqua Zorro en faisant un pas.

Le chat vient tout de suite se coller à lui comme pour démentir ses dires.

- Elle t'aime bien.

- Chopper !

- Okay, elle aimerait bien que tu lui donnes du lait. Je lui ai proposé de le faire moi-même, mais elle tient à ce que ce soit toi qui lui amène.

- Et ben ma vieille, fit le bretteur en baissant les yeux vers l'animal. Moi je vais faire ma sieste alors…. C'est Chopper ou rien avant longtemps.

- Zorro, commença le renne avant de rencontrer le regard de son nakama.

Il dit donc quelque chose à la chatte qui lui répondit par un miaulement.

- Tu lui as fait beaucoup de peine.

Le bretteur, sans état d'âme, haussa les épaules, signe qu'il s'en fichait. Il alla alors à l'arrière du bateau près des mandariniers de Nami pour y faire sa sieste quotidienne. Il s'y endormit bien vite sans me méfier qu'une discussion à l'avant allait changer sa vie.

En effet, Nami, Ussopp et Luffy étaient plongés dans une discussion qui semblait des plus importantes

- Elle est adorable, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Il ne peut en être autrement car voyez-vous au cours de mes nombreuses escales j'ai déjà rencontré ce genre de chat. Ils sont vénérés tels des Dieux…..

- Ussop, menaça la navigatrice, si c'est pour dire des inepties pareilles tu peux tout de suite t'en aller.

- C'est quoi des ineptrucs ?

- Laisse tomber Luffy. Au fait, comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

- Ouais ! T'as raison Nami lui faut un nom ! Et un super nom !

- Ussopp'sCats, ca sonne bien non ?

Trois grosses bulles apparurent sur l'arrière des crânes de Nami, Luffy et Robin qui, non loin, tendait l'oreille.

- Ussopp va-t-en TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Ne demandant pas son reste le canonnier parti, le lance pierre entre les jambes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de….

- Luffy, réfléchit avant de parler…

Abandonnant sa phrase sachant que Nami n'aimerait pas « Viande » comme prénom, le futur Seigneur des Pirates s'enferma dans une lente et laborieuse réflexion. La jeune femme était totalement perdue. De tout les noms qu'elle trouvait aucun ne lui plaisait vraiment. Après des minutes de silence Robin, avec un sourire malicieux, décida de les mettre sur une piste.

- Vous savez, il arrive que Zorro parle dans son sommeil…

- Ouais, c'est vrai ! assura Luffy. Souvent la nuit.

- Et, cette chatte est une femelle, continua l'archéologue.

- Oui ! Oui ! C'est vrai aussi !

- Elle semble beaucoup aimer notre bretteur.

- Exact.

- Robin où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Nami en tapant Luffy qui ne faisait qu'acquiesçait sans vraiment comprendre ce que la femme lui disait.

- Je disais juste que Zorro parle dans son sommeil et qu'on a une chatte à bord qui l'aime bien. Bon, amusez-vous bien.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, l'archéologue reprit sa lecture un sourire aux lèvres. Pendant un moment le silence régna de nouveau jusqu'à ce que la rouquine émit un puissant « j'ai trouvé ! ».

- Allez, dit ! fit Luffy tout excité.

- Ben c'est que Zorro parle souvent quand il dort.

- Ouais je sais, il nous empêche même de dormir des fois, approuva Luffy avec un mouvement de tête affirmatif.

- Et il ne parle pas de quelqu'un ? insista la rouquine sûre qu'elle tenait le bon bout.

- Je ne comprends pas ! fit l'idiot qui lui servait de Capitaine.

- J'aurais été étonné du contraire, bref, il parle souvent d'une Kuina, non ? Alors appelons-la Kuina!

- Sugééééééééééééééé!!! Lança mugiwara (chapeau de paille) qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Faut le dire à Zorro tout de suite !

- Non, l'arrêta la navigatrice en le retenant par le dos de la chemise, faisons-lui une surprise. On lui dira ce soir !

- Bien, approuva le Capitaine. Il sera RA-VI ! J'en suis sûr !

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, voilà,

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Du moins autant que moi^^. J'ai vraiment besoin de vos commentaires pour savoir si cette fic file droit ou va droit dans le sapin (comme dirait Belles-fesses) ... Et de vos suggestions vis-à-vis de la peur de Sanji^^. j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.. Ce moment est déjà écrit donc.. donnez vous en à coeur joie!!

Passer une bonne semaine pleine de pluie et de vents et à dimanche prochain!

Roronoa Zorro


	4. Chapter 4

Konbawa mina-san!!

Premièrement je tiens à remercier ceux et celle qui lisent cette fic, j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. C'est un petit chapitre et j'espère que j'ai bien respecté les psychologies des personnages.

Et puis, j'ai encore eu 5 review^^ Ca fait du bien^^ Merci beaucoup!!!

Réponse à Uo-chan: quel chat?? J'en ai jamais vu --'. A part la fille qui ressemble à Goku et dont j'ai oublié le nom... faut dira que ca doit faire 3-4 ans que j'ai pas regardé Saiyuki. Je plains ton poisson de s'appeller ROger mais les gouts et les couleurs ça ne se discute pas!! Merci pour ta review!!

Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pour plus de compréhension les '' sont les paroles dites par le chat et traduite par Chopper….

_Chapitre 4 : Je vais tous vous tuer._

- A table !!

Un léger son avait réveillé notre bretteur préféré qui dormait jusque-là paisiblement. Il s'étira et se dirigea, lentement, vers la cuisine pour une fois heureux d'échapper à sa sieste gênée par une boule de poil noir et rouge qui le considérait tel un cousin de bonne facture. C'est donc d'une humeur un peu noire mais caractéristique qu'il entra dans la cuisine. A peine eût-il mit un pied dedans qu'il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'adressa, alors, à la peste rousse :

- Quoi ?

- Hey ! Tu parles sur un autre ton à Nami-swan, espèce de Marimo!

- Cook love ferme-là. Alors ? reprit le bretteur en fixant d'un œil noir la navigatrice.

Quand Zoro disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, il voulait dire que tout ses nakamas se regardaient avec de grand sourire. Grand sourire qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Zorro n'aimait pas non plus les regards qu'ils se lançaient. Cette fois-ci, il décida d'interroger le doc :

- Chopper tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

- Heu, c'est que…. Tu vois…. Heu….., bredouilla le renne mal à l'aise.

- Assis-toi, conseilla calmement Robin. Il serait préférable que nous mangions d'abord.

Si l'archéologue s'attendait à ce que Zorro obéisse à son ordre à peine voilé, elle se trompa lourdement. Notre jeune bretteur croisa simplement ses deux bras musclés sur sa poitrine et répéta d'une voix dur et sans appel:

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On a trouvé un nom pour notre nouvelle amie, lança joyeusement Luffy pas le moins du monde effrayé par l'attitude de son nakama.

- On avait dit qu'on lui dirait à la fin du repas ! lui reprocha Nami avec un tremblement dans la voix.

- C'est juste pour un nom que vous avez ses sourires ? s'étonna alors Zorro. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se lancer des fleurs !

Soulagé il s'assit à sa place ce qui eût pour effet de faire reculer Chopper qui se tenait juste à ses côtés.

- Non mais attend !! Tu ne sais pas comment on l'a appelé !

- Franchement m'en fou, répliqua calmement le bretteur en fixant son assiette. Dit blondinet, tu veux nous tuer à faire de la soupe, t'a rien préparé d'autre ?

Alors, Sanji s'approcha du bretteur et lui rajouta une louche de soupe en lui murmurant qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas insister et de manger le plus vite possible. Avant que Zorro ne puisse lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son avertissement Luffy enthousiaste comme à son habitude, reprit :

- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment elle s'appelle ?

- Absolument pas.

- Tu es sûr ? insista Robin avec son sourire vicieux.

C'est alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts commença à avoir des soupçons. Il posa la cuillère qu'il tenait en main et regarda tour à tour ses nakamas. Décidément, il était tombé sur un équipage on ne peut plus bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes _encore_ allé chercher ?

- Tu vois bien que tu veux savoir !

- Luffy, gronda le bretteur à bout. Tu as intérêt à me dire fiça comment vous l'avez appelé ?

- J'ai dit à la fin du repas ! s'interposa Nami qui sentait que la discussion tournait au vinaigre.

Bien entendu, personne ne se soucia de son intervention. Certains, parce qu'ils s'amusaient bien, d'autres parce qu'ils avaient trop peur pour ouvrir la bouche. C'est donc dans cette atmosphère lourde et tendue que notre andouille de Capitaine lança joyeusement :

- Kuina ! Elle s'appelle Kuina !

Zorro se leva subitement de sa chaise, la renversant par la même occasion. Il plaça sa main sur la garde de Wâdo Ichimonji. Il tremblait de tous ses membres tentant, tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère. Il s'efforçait de rester immobile. Chopper s'affola :

- Vite !! Faut appeler un médecin !!!

Comme tout les regards semblaient dire « mais c'est toi le doc ! » il reprit constance :

- Il est en état de choc, annonça-t-il après occultation.

A peine cette phrase fut-elle énoncée que ledit choqué reprit vie. Ça colère était trop grand pour être contenue. Zorro était dans un état de fureur extrême.

- VOUS AVEZ PERDU LA TETE OU QUOI ? DE QUEL DROIT UTILISEZ-VOUS SON NOM ? KUINA EST TROP BIEN POUR ETRE ASSOCIEE A UN SIMPLE ANIMAL !! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS EU CONNAISSANCE DE SON NOM ???

Devant le silence de ses nakamas, Zorro hurla de plus belle :

- REPONDEZ !!!

- Tu parles dans ton sommeil, révéla le doc mort de peur ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter les tremblements qui agitaient le bretteur et de le calmer par la même occasion.

- Vous voulez dire que…. BAKA ! Qui a eut cette _brillante_ idée ?

- C'est moi, avoua la rousse d'une voix faible, effrayée par l'état de Zorro.

- Mais je l'ai un peu aidé, s'imposa Robin qui, décontractée, avait posé son menton sur ses mains.

Zorro était si furieux que les mots lui manquaient. Lui, d'ordinaire peu bavard avait envie de tous les tuer sur le champ en épargnant personne. Il inspira profondément et regarda le cuistot en essayant de savoir pourquoi il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

- Amène-la, ordonna-t-il à Chopper après un court silence.

- Ne lui fais pas de mal ! commença Luffy qui avait un peu peur pour la bête.

- Oh je n'ai pas l'intention de lui en faire. Enfin pas à _elle…._

Nouveau silence pendant lequel le doc alla chercher cette pauvre chatte. Il ne fut pas long à la trouver, c'est pour cela qu'il revient moins d'une minute plus tard la portant dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, le cuisinier en profita pour se faufiler hors de la cuisine, horrifié à l'idée que ces stupides nakama eussent aller amener cette chose dans son sanctuaire.

Chopper revenu, le bretteur lui prit l'animal et la leva à hauteur du visage. La pauvre bête poussait des miaulements et se débattait. Zoro la regarda droit dans les yeux et la mit en garde:

- Si tu réponds, ne saurait-ce qu'une seule et unique fois, au nom que ces imbéciles t'ont attribué, je jure que je te jetterais par-dessus bord sur le champ. Et cela, même si tu portes son nom !!!

L'animal émit un autre miaulement que Chopper, prenant sur lui, traduisit :

- ' Quel nom ' ?

Se retournant vers « ses nakamas » qui pour l'heure actuelle n'était que des petits c*** qui avaient osés utiliser un nom dont ils ne comprenaient pas l'importance pour lui.

- Vous ne lui avez pas dit ?

- Ben non, confirma Luffy avec son ton léger. On voulait que ce soit toi qui le lui dises.

De nouveaux tremblements agitèrent les bras du bretteur qui tenait toujours l'animal. Pendant un bref instant, il rencontra de nouveau son regard. C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose : il vit toute la période de sa vie liée à Kuina se dérouler devant lui. La chatte émit de nouveau un son :

- Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'un nouveau nom.

- Ah ouais ? Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt boule de poil ? questionna Zorro en la secouant.

- Ne la secoue pas ! implora Chopper qui avait mal pour la pauvre bête, pendant que celle-ci miaula encore une fois. ' Comme si tu pouvais me comprendre '.

- Y a Chopper qui le peux.

- ' Et alors. C'est pas une raison '.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas besoin d'un autre nom ?

- ' Parce que je m'appelle Mimiru '.

La cuisine s'agita alors... Enfin Luffy s'agita. Il cria de joie parce qu'il avait eu une amie qui s'appelait comme ça. Chopper angoissé avait peur pour la jeune chatte et les autres restèrent assis bien sagement espérant que la colère Zoorienne ne leur tombe pas dessus.

- Tu t'appelles Mimiru ?

- ' Ben oui vous pensiez que je n'avais pas de nom ? '

- Moi, m'en fou.

- ' C'est vraiment dommage. Tu peux me reposer maintenant, s'il te plaît?'

Et faisant comme elle le demandait Zorro la reposa par terre. Elle vint, alors, se coller à ses chaussures et se frotta contre elles en émettant un miaulement.

- Elle te remercie.

Zorro se dirigea vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et avant de s'en aller se retourna. Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir toute la fureur qui l'habitait :

- Je prends mon tour à la vigie. LE PREMIER qui vient m'embêter je l'étripe sur place. Compris ?

Et pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il ne rigolait pas, il mit sa main sur la garde de Wadô Ichimonji, laissant apparaître quelques centimètres de la lame.

- Ontôny Baka, lâcha-t-il rageusement avant de fermer la porte sur lui.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà voilà... c'est la fin du chapitre.

Je sais pas trop quoi dire alors j'attends vos commentaires.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Bonne soirée

Roronoa Zorro


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde !! Quel temps radieux il a fait chez nous !!! Dans notre bonne vieille lorraine !! *dis c'est où la lorraine ??* pff, snif, j'habite dans un coin perdu !!!

Désolée… C'est le soleil qui me tape sur la tête… Sans rire j'adore la Lorraine!! (Chuis bien la seule --') Il a fait vraiment beau aujoud'hui!

Premièrement je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent ! Et oui je dis ça à chaque fois mais je pense que c'est important, surtout que sans ça j'aurais même pas le courage de continuer… (Comme je l'ai dit –ou pas - -') cette fic est en chantier depuis looooooongtemps !! Bref, ça fais plaisir de se sentir soutenue.

Je passe aux réponses de reviews :

Uo-chan : Zoro peut faire tout ce qu'il veut ! Il a honte de rien.

Nini : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Normalement elle devrait continuer… Surtout que grâce à ma prof de Portugais j'ai pu trouver une suite au chapitre8 ou j'étais bloquée depuis quelques mois… Bien sur que Mimiru est spéciale, sinon j'aurais rien écrit sur elle^^.

Voilà, je vais arrêter de vous endormir avec mon blabla et vais vous laissez lire la suite ! Ce chapitre est court aussi mais condensé *comme moi*. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture,

Roronoa Zorro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 5 :__ Révélations (Partie1)_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? apostropha Zorro de mauvaise humeur en découvrant le cuistot dans la vigie.

En effet, après que Sanji soit parti – enfin, se soit enfui- de la cuisine il avait trouvé refuge dans la vigie. Comme la nuit était fraîche, il avait prit la couverture qui s'y trouvée et l'avait mise autour de ses épaules.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je prends l'air ! ironisa Sanji en tirant sur sa clope.

- Ouais ben dégage !! Je prends mon tour de garde.

Le comportement hyper rageur de Zoro ne fit même pas sursauter le blondinet qui resta, même, silencieux pendant quelques temps. Il écrasa ensuite sa cigarette et déclara d'une voie morne :

- Ben on peut le surveiller à deux, le Merry.

Sans ajouter un mot, il reparti dans ses pensées. Zorro toujours furax eût pour première pensée de le jeter par-dessus bord. Cependant, il se retient se souvenant que Sanji avait… avait essayé… (C'était dur à l'avouer) de l'aider. Luttant contre son envie meurtrière, il prit la décision de s'asseoir près du cuisinier. Durant un long moment, les deux hommes ne dirent pas un seul mot. Le silence était seulement ponctué par Sanji qui laissait échapper des phrases pleines de colère en tirant clope sur clope.

- Tu dors ? demanda-t-il finalement ne supportant plus le silence qui pesait.

- Jusqu'à maintenant oui, grogna le bretteur.

Et de nouveau, la nuit les enveloppa de sa bulle imperméable aux bruits. Et une nouvelle fois encore ce fut le blondinet qui le rompit :

- Fait froid cette nuit.

- Hum.

- Je peux te dire quelque chose ? reprit Sanji d'une voix bloquée, comme si cela lui coutait de poser la question.

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit, mais puisqu'il faisait noir, il ne s'en rendit pas compte. De même que l'espace qui les séparait était assez grand pour que l'un ne sente pas les mouvements de l'autre. Il répéta donc sa phrase, toujours au prix d'un grand effort:

- Alors ?

- Grr. Accouche Blondinet, j'aimerais dormir en paix !!

- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais censé surveiller la mer ! railla le cuistot.

- Pff ! Dis-moi si _toi_ tu la vois, la mer, répliqua Zorro en le fixant.

Après avoir regardé autour de lui, Sanji ne put que remarquer qu'il n'y voyait gouttes. C'est presque à regret qu'il lâcha :

- Tu marques un point.

- Allez accouche, drôle de sourcils, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, grogna le bretteur en colère que le blondinet prenait son temps.

Il faut bien l'avouer, lui et l'autre se n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde ! Une petite voix, lui répondit :

- Tu ne te foutras pas de ma gueule ?

- Ça je ne peux pas te le promettre.

Le cuistot sourit. Ce genre de phrase signifiait un « oui » venant des personnes telles que l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard, comme s'il rassemblait tout son courage, que le blondinet se lança :

- Je suppose que tu as remarqué que moi et les chats… ben c'était pas le grand amour…

- Difficile de faire autrement, lâcha le bretteur.

- Tu peux parler toi, répliqua Sanji avec un faible sourire au souvenir de Zoro qui criait après Mimiru qui l'empêchait de dormir tranquillement.

- Ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle s'accroche tout le temps !

- Arrête, rigole pas avec ça !! fit Sanji en frissonnant rien qu'à l'idée que la « chose » vienne le coller tout le temps.

Zorro eût un rire dédaigneux, encourageant son nakama à poursuivre. Il savait que la joûte verbale serait le meilleur moyen pour garder le cuistot en « confiance ».

- Vous pouvez bien rire, mais… c'était atroce…. Je peux plus voir ces sales bêtes.

Perdant patience, le bretteur décida d'attaquer de front. La confiance, c'est bien. L'action, c'est mieux !

- Si tu continues à te lamenter sur ton sort avant de me dire ce que tu as, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi.

- Né ? Si je te raconte une partie de ma vie, tu ne diras rien aux filles ?

- Tu me fais ….

- Non, Zorro, c'est vraiment important.

L'utilisation de son prénom eût l'effet d'une pierre sur le bretteur, il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête que Sanji, ne put pas voir, mais l'absence de réponse lui sembla être synonyme d'acquiescement :

- J'étais assez petit quand ça s'est produit, énonça le blond avec un peu de peur dans la voix, mais comme son compagnon ne pipait mot, cela l'encouragea et il poursuivit. J'ai très peu de souvenirs de mon enfance, seulement deux ou trois brides.

Il plaça d'une main fébrile, une cigarette, sur le rebord de sa lèvre sans pour autant l'allumer, il était revenu au Sanji qui avait 4 ans.

- On avait un chat à la maison, maman l'aimait beaucoup. Hélas, mon père avait un petit problème avec l'alcool. De plus, son affaire ne faisait pas autant de profit qu'il l'escomptait. Bref, ce qu'il avait entreprit ne lui amenait pas le bonheur qu'il espérait. Alors, quand il rentrait à la maison, c'était souvent des engueulades avec ma mère. Il ne supportait pas que le désordre règne dans _sa_ maison.

Il sembla à Zorro que la gorge de Sanji n'était plus qu'un tout petit trou où l'air passait avec difficulté tellement sa voix était faible et tremblante. On aurait dit les derniers souffles d'un mourant.

- Ouais, d'habitude, c'était ma mère qui prenait tout quand .... quand… Tenshi… (le mot semblait coincé dans sa gorge) faisait des bêtises. Mais ce jour-là il avait trop forcé. Il l'a battu, battu, battu et battu jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience qu'elle ne respirait plus. Ça a duré un temps fou ! Elle fut conduite à l'hôpital… Et, après, je n'ai pas réagis assez vite, il s'en est pris à _elle_. Moi, je me suis interposé entre l'animal que ma mère aimait tant et mon père…

Des larmes commençaient à couler des joues de Sanji. Il bénit intérieurement la noirceur de la nuit de lui offrir un abri, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que (superbe) tête de gazon savait aussi bien que lui dans quel état il se trouvait. En effet, sa voix devait le trahir.

- Je la haïssais cette bête ! Elle avait accaparée toute l'attention qu'une mère devait normalement offrir à son enfant. C'était comme si je n'existais plus… A croire qu'elle n'avait jamais eut de fils. Ce qui était certain c'était que si l'animal venait à mourir, ma mère périrait, elle aussi dans les heures qui suivraient.

Le cuisinier arrêta une nouvelle fois son récit, c'était dur de parler, surtout à Marimo, mais il devait le faire, il le devait car il savait que l'autre le comprendrait après tout n'était-il pas nakama ??

- Mais…. je me suis pris la raclée de ma vie. Quand, il a eut fini de passer sa colère sur moi et qu'il fut parti, je découvris que cette chose était morte. Elle était morte même après tout ce que j'avais fais !!!

Sanji, frappa le bois du pied plusieurs fois. Frapper lui avait fait du bien. Le silence s'imposa et perdura bien après qu'il eût apaisé sa douleur. Il s'était calmé, mais les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il se demandait ce que son compagnon allait dire, ce qu'il allait sortir et surtout, surtout il attendait la raillerie. Certain Zoro n'était pas du genre à se moquer des autres, mais la raison de sa peur était tellement futile… tellement absurde. Le silence lui étant trop inconfortable il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes :

- T'as rien à dire ?

Un reniflement de dédain lui répondit suivit par une question sans appel :

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise ?

- C'est vrai t'as raison. Y a rien à dire.

Le silence revient et seule la brise vient le briser. Sanji, soulagé d'un grand poids, libéré d'un peu de peine et de souffrance tenta de profiter de l'atmosphère causette qui s'était installée entre eux :

- Maintenant, c'est à toi.

- Sans façon, je passe mon tour. A présent, je dors !

Le silence recouvrit une dernière fois les deux nakamas. Quelques instants plus tard, Sanji entendit le souffle lent de Zorro qui indiquait que ce dernier s'était endormi sans aucune autre forme de procès. Sanji alluma, enfin, sa cigarette qui le narguait. Alors qu'il expirait un panache de fumée il murmura un 'merci' plein de reconnaissance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, un autre chapitre!!

J'espère que vous avez appréciez!! J'attends vos réactions pour Sanji!!

Merci d'avoir lu,

Roronoa Zorro


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayou Mina-san!!

Les révélations sont encore de mises dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aprécierez ce chapitre comme vous l'avez fait pour les autres. J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus, tellement que j'ai fait un nouveau chapitre deux fois plus grand que celui que j'avais avant.

Pour le chapitre précédent j'ai essayé de montrer les liens qui unissaient les Mugiwaras. Même s'ils se détestent ils ne se laissent pas tomber. C'est dans cet optique que Zoro a ecouté Sanji et que Sanji s'est confié à Zoro. Bien entendu aucunes relations en eux autre que celle de Nakamas. (je le supporterais pas... surtout si c'est moi qui l'écrit!!!)

je tiens à remercier les revieweurs Nini, Uo-chan et Jindri. Vous reviews me font chaud au coeur.

Bonne lecture à tous.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 6 :__ Révélations (Partie 2)_

Je répète les phrases en '' sont les paroles de Mimiru traduites par Chopper.

Pendant que nos deux « futurs-anciens » meilleurs amis discutaient tranquillement dans la vigie, une autre conversation avait lieu dans la cuisine.

Un silence avait suivi la sortie annonciatrice de mort du bretteur. Alors que la plupart tremblait toujours sous la menace, d'autres tels que Robin et Luffy semblaient totalement indifférent. Le brun semblait même très content.

- Il l'a assez bien prit, non ? fit Luffy tout sourire alors qu'il étirait ses bras pour prendre le repas, toujours intacte, de Zoro.

- Il l'a bien prit ? Tu dis qu'il l'a bien prit ?! Il a failli TOUS nous tuer oui !!! s'écria Ussopp au bord de l'effondrement.

- J'ai plus faim, renchérit d'une petite voix Nami tout en repoussant son assiette aussitôt kidnappée par le capitaine. Mais pourquoi s'est-il mis dans cet état !?

Mimiru vient alors se mettre sur la table. Elle tourna en rond en regardant bien fixement les Mugiwaras. Enfin, c'était comme si elle les regardait, mais ça, ils ne pouvaient pas en être sûrs à 100%. Elle semblait furieuse contre eux. Elle avait les poils qui s'hérissaient et sa queue battait très très vite, frappant de temps à autre, le meuble. Après quelques minutes de ce manège, elle s'asseya au bord de la table, comme pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la tablée. Elle les regarda et d'un miaulement où la plus grande de déception perçait, elle s'adressa à tous :

- ' Je n'ai jamais vue de pareils débiles dans toute ma vie !! Et croyez-moi, j'en ai vue des imbéciles !!'

- QUOI ? demanda Usopp choqué.

- Hou cha des debiiilles ? demanda Luffy la bouche pleine de viande tout en regardant autour de lui.

La chatte sembla secouer la tête en signe d'exaspération. Mais bon, ayant affaire à un chat les Mugiwaras –s'ils avaient remarqué ce mouvement- n'auraient su l'identifier.

- Explique-toi ! fit alors d'une voix douce Robin.

- ' Vous avez utilisé un nom tabou pour lui ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il peut représenter pour lui !! De plus, juste parce que vous l'avez entendu sortir de sa bouche, vous pensez que l'utiliser pour me nommer, moi, un animal qu'il ne peut pas sentir, va lui faire plaisir ?'

Elle laissa un moment de silence avant de reprendre. Elle voulait être sûre que tout ce qu'elle dirait serait compris et enregistré :

- ' Et par-dessus le marché vous vouliez me donner un nom alors que j'en avais déjà un !'

- Pour ton nom, il fallait déjà qu'on le sache, répliqua Robin en soutenant le regard qui lui lançait la chatte.

L'archéologue et l'animal s'affrontèrent alors du regard. Aucunes des deux ne voulaient lâcher prise. La première parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à un simple chat et que ce dernier avait vraiment un comportement étrange, inadapté à son espère. La seconde voulait montrer toute sa désapprobation. Et puisque c'était Robin qui était à la naissance du projet « _donner le nom de Kuina à la chatte_ » elle ne voulait surtout pas que cette femme échappe à son jugement.

Le fait d'être sermonné comme des enfants de quatre ans surprit en train de manger les bonbons cachés dans le pot mettait vraiment mal à l'aise Nami qui murmura :

- Pourquoi nous sermonnes-tu ainsi ? J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille qui a fait une bêtise que sa mère gronde.

Un miaulement agressif lui répondit :

- ' C'est tout à fait ça !! Vous n'avez vraiment aucun cœur !'

- Heeeeeyyyyyy ! fit Luffy en brandissant une cuisse de poulet vers l'animal. Je vais lui en laisser des cuisses, alors t'en fais pas !!

Une veine palpita sur le front de Nami aussitôt suivi d'un coup de poing sur la tête du capitaine. Il n'avait même pas suivi la conversation. Ce goinfre n'avait aucune idée de son sujet ! Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était seulement manger encore et encore.

- Tu ne pourrais pas suivre la conversation au lieu de t'empiffrer ??

- Mais ze la suis ! Ze la chuis la converchation !!! répliqua le brun en envoyant des morceaux de viandes sur la navigatrice qui était assise à ses côtes.

La table ne fut pas épargnée par l'avalanche. Cela mit encore plus Nami en colère. Enfin, si c'était possible.

- Luuuuuuuuuuuuuufffy !!!

Pendant que la navigatrice et son goinfre de Capitaine se tenaient tête. Disons plutôt que la rousse matait son capitaine qui se retrouva bientôt avec une tête deux fois plus grosse qu'à l'accoutumée et des bosses dignes d'un boxeur boxé par un titan. Robin qui soutenait toujours le regard de la chatte, refusant de baisser les yeux et d'avouer sa faute, affirma :

- Toi tu n'es pas un animal normal ! Qu'est-ce que tu es donc venu faire à bord de ce navire ?

Cette question dite sur un ton ferme et convaincu eut pour effet d'arrêter le massacre qui avait lieu de l'autre côté de la table.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Robin ? questionna un Chopper surprit alors que l'animal avait penché la tête du côté gauche puis du côté droit comme pour évaluer l'archéologue.

- Oui pourquoi ? fit à son tour Luffy dont la bouche semblait être la seule partie de son visage qui avait été épargnée par la rousse.

- Pourquoi tu ne…. ? reprit Robin qui fut interrompue par les mouvements de Mimiru.

En effet, alors que l'archéologue posait sa question, Mimiru s'était remise à quatre pattes et se rapprochait maintenant de la femme. Serpentant sur la table, elle faisant bien attention à ne pas mettre « les pieds dans le plat ». Dans son cas, on devrait plutôt dire les papattes dans les assiettes pleines de soupe devenues à présent froides. Arrivée en face de son interlocutrice, Mimiru se rassit sur ses pattes arrières et miaula :

- ' Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?'

- Le simple fait que tu poses cette question en particulier prouve à lui seul que tu n'es pas une chatte normale. Le fait même que tu nous sermonnes le prouve aussi. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que tu sembles avoir des sentiments 'humains' tels que la reconnaissance, l'envie et le plaisir.

- ' Des sentiments humains' ?

- Oui, comme la reconnaissance que tu as eu quand Zoro t'as reposé à terre. L'envie quand tu avais faim, mais aussi la retenue. Tu savais attendre alors que les animaux que je connais ne supportent pas de ne pas manger directement quand ils sont affamés. Et puis, il y a le plaisir, quand ce matin tu as réveillé Zoro, on aurait dit à tes ronronnements que ça t'amusait beaucoup de le tripoter.

- ' Tripoter ??? Heyyy !! Je ne suis pas humaine. Je ne suis qu'une simple chatte qui aime qu'on lui porte de l'attention !! Je suis comme tout les autres chats, j'aime qu'on fasse attention à moi !'

- A d'autres ! Tu n'es pas un chat normal.

L'archéologue campait sur ses positions, elle était certaine que l'animal n'était en rien ce qu'il prétendait être. Elle voulait être certaine que sa théorie était justifiée et pour cela, elle irait jusqu'au bout de son interrogatoire et aurait _la _révélation finale.

Cependant, l'acharnement de l'ainée semblait totalement incompréhensible pour les autres Mugiwaras. Tout le monde regardait l'échange pour le moins surprenant qui se faisait entre les deux 'femmes'. Chacune d'elles jugeaient l'autre et tenaient fermement sa position.

Luffy totalement incrédule devant l'attaque de Robin la questionna sur ses motivations en prenant la défense de Mimiru.

- Robin pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur cette pauvre bête ? Elle ne t'a rien fait ! C'est simplement un adorable animal, ce n'est qu'une chatte.

- Un animal qui s'est attaché à Zoro, revela Usopp effrayé de l'étrangeté de la chose.

- Non, ce n'est pas un simple animal. Regarde comme elle agit !! On dirait un véritable être humain !!! répliqua vertement Robin.

Les Mugiwaras regardèrent alors intensément Mimiru. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas des réactions d'animal mais de là à dire qu'elle était là, sur ce navire, pour une raison bien précise… Il est vrai que sur Grand Line on pouvait s'attendre à tout mais quand même : rencontrer un chat qui pouvait penser comme un humain et qui avait des comportements ressemblant à ceux des humains ne devait pas être si _bizarre_….. D'un autre côté Robin étant la plus vieille du groupe était celle qui avait le plus voyagé parmi eux. Elle avait du en voir des choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. De même que son esprit aiguisé était vraiment quelque chose sur lequel on pouvait vraiment compter. Les Mugiwaras étaient vraiment perdus. Ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils devaient croire. L'archéologue réitéra sa question :

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

- ' Depuis quand les femmes sont-elles si curieuses ??'

- Je te signale que tu en es une ! remarqua Nami étonnée que l'animal puisse avoir de telles réflexions.

Le miaulement de Mimiru avait résonné avec ironie dans la pièce. Chopper avait du mal à traduire les réels sentiments de l'animal parce qu'il trouvait qu'elle était vraiment pleine de … sentiments. Néanmoins le doc ne voulait pas entrer dans la conversation trop occupé qu'il était à traduire les paroles de la chatte.

Elle se taisait dans une attitude de grande attention. Elle avait la tête baisait et elle se balançait tantôt d'un côté tantôt de l'autre comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. Les Mugiwara regardaient cette scène pour le moins étonnante et furent surpris lorsque Mimiru releva soudainement la tête. Elle refit, pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la discussion, face à l'archéologue. Un miaulement indiqua le début de sa réplique :

- ' Tu as raison Nico Robin, je ne suis pas une chatte normale. J'ai été envoyé ici dans un but bien précis et je compte réaliser l'objectif qui m'a été fixé. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous le dévoiler, cependant…..'

Tout le monde, enfin presque, était scotché par cette soudaine révélation. Même Chopper qui pourtant essayait d'être fidèle aux pensées de sa camarade n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire cette phrase d'un petit souffle.

- Ben alors Chopper la suite !! le pressa Luffy qui voulait tout savoir parce qu'un chat avec une mission c'était drôlement excitant !!

- Je peux pas continuer car Mimiru ne poursuit pas sa phrase ! se justifia Chopper mais, comme pour le contredire, l'animal émit de nouveau des sons.

- ' Cependant j'aimerais que vous ne parliez pas de cette conversation aux deux autres. Je suis là pour aider votre équipage car mon maître ne peut pas vous laissez ….. Croyez moi, je ne suis là que dans le but de vous être utile ! Un temps sera venu où je vous direz quelle est ma mission mais ce temps n'est pas encore arrivé… Alors patientez et gardez ceci pour vous…. Sinon vous risquez d'encourir la colère de …. Bref, s'il vous plait gardez mon secret'

- La colère de ??? repris Usopp, fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire mort de peur.

- C'est donc un Dieu qui t'a envoyé, murmura Robin plus pour elle-même que pour les autres cependant cette réflexion n'échappa pas au capitaine qui se mit Martel en tête.

- Un Dieu ?? Comme cet empaffé d'Eneru ?? demanda Luffy à l'archéologue qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- 'Non !! Non ! Ce n'est pas un être comme Eneru le Dieu de la foudre…. Mon maître… Mon maître n'est pas une mauvaise personne.'

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?? Tu n'es qu'un animal !! cria Usopp en pleine crise d'hystérie.

Voir le canonnier dans cet état affecta grandement le renne c'est pourquoi il reçut un coup de bois le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscient. Chopper préférait qu' Usopp eût une bosse plutôt qu'un arrêt cardiaque.

- 'Mon maître ne vit que pour réaliser son rêve.'

Cette déclaration sembla être un aveu. Quelque chose que Mimiru ne devait pas dire mais qu'il fallait qu'elle dise comme si elle était prête à tout faire pour que son Maître soit heureux. A ce moment, surprenant tout le monde, Luffy, qui avait de nouveau une tête normal, tapa sur la table et déclara :

- Alors, Mimiru tu fais partie intégrante de notre équipage ! Tu devient notre huitième compagnon !! KAMPAI !!!

Après avoir regardé tout le monde, qui ne partageait visiblement pas sa joie, il ajouta d'une voix autoritaire, du ton du capitaine :

- Et que personne ne revienne dessus !

Ces mots avaient été dits de façon à mettre fin à la discussion.

Chopper retourna donc dans sa chambre suivi de Mimiru qui d'un miaulement et d'une caresse avait remercié tendrement le brun de son attention.

Robin quand à elle regagna sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui laissait présager que sa nuit serait courte et qu'elle la passerait à faire des recherches sur ce mystérieux « _maître_ » qui envoyait des animaux sur des bateaux pirates pour que ces membres réalisent leurs rêves.

De ce fait, la cuisine se vida petit à petit. Restés seuls, Nami et Luffy se regardaient :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? questionna Luffy en voyant que sa navigatrice, qui ne semblait pas prête à partir, le regardait avec intensité.

- Pourquoi la gardes-tu ? fit-elle d'un ton où la déception et la colère se mêlaient ou peut-être était-ce de la tristesse.

- Parce que son maître essaye de réaliser son rêve.

Tout en disant cette phrase, Luffy s'était levé coupant ainsi court à la discussion. Il souhaita bonne nuit à la jeune fille qui resta coi. Elle resta debout pendant quelques minutes méditant sur les paroles de son capitaine. En poussant un grand soupir de lassitude, elle prit la direction de sa chambre où Robin feuilletait des livres.

Quand elle se coucha, elle décida que son capitaine était vraiment irrécupérable ! Quel autre compagnon allait-il encore leur trouver ? Et si la prochaine fois ils rencontraient un homme-poisson… Elle avait beau maudire son Capitaine pour les choix bizarres qu'il faisait en matière de compagnon –dont elle-même faisait partie- elle devait bien avouer que c'était cela qui faisait son charme…. Sur ces pensées elle s'endormit.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà un long chapitre. Le suivant le sera un peu moins (enfin, celui que j'ai pas remanié). Merci d'avoir lu. Passez une bonne journée. Moi je retourne à mes devoirs.

Roronoa Zoro


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir tout le monde !!

Alors vous avez passez une bonne semaine ?? Moi ça va, j'ai mon prof d'histoire géo qui est en congé paternité, donc j'ai pas cours d'histoire (mais en échange j'ai des interro - -'). J'ai eu mon premier cours d'histoire géo en allemand aussi^^ !! Depuis le temps que j'entends les filles faire de l'allemand… Je sais vous n'y comprenez rien, mais j'ai envie de parler aujourd'hui !! Ca doit être le temps^^ Et le fait que j'ai du mal à écrire^^ Bref j'ai remarquée qu plusieurs personnes avaient commenté qu'il n'y aurait pas de Zo/San. Donc voilà l'explication:

- Pour toutes celles et ceux qui aiment les Zoro-Sanji vous n'en trouveraient _jamais_ chez moi. J'aime trop Zoro pour lui faire subir ça !!! Alors ne me le demandez plus, ne le mentionnez même plus !!! (*lance des éclairs*)(*soupir*) Et puis j'ai déjà assez d'une amie qui n'arrête pas de me dire toutes les choses qui les rapprochent et toutes les choses qu'ils ont faites et ont failli faire (référence au baiser O.O'). Bref, une vraie torture morale! Et ça s'appelle une amie --'.

Bref, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de romance (sauf pour Zorro bien sûr !), je pense juste me concentrer pour que ce soit cohérent et assez long^^. En parlant de longueur ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus petit, en même temps c'est juste un chapitre transitaire (ou transitoire ?) … pour le rallonger j'ai ajouté un Flashback, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez okay ?

Ah et puis allez voir _Die Welle_ (la Vague en français) c'est vraiment renversant comme histoire !!! (* _sifflote* pas de pub… pas de pub…pas de pub….* sifflote*_ )

RAR : (ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps où j'écrivais des fics HP)

Nini : merci pour tes deux reviews^^ non TROIS !! Hum hum tu sais que tu peux en faire qu'une seule (je parle pour les deux premières^^) ?? Je sens que tu l'aimes vraiment cette fic, et non je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Jaime trop faire souffrir Sanji^^. Tranquillises-toi. Patience est mère de sureté. (j'aime cette phrase !)

Uo_chan : j'aime bien le chapitre précédent, c'est l'un de mes préférés (en même temps j'en ai écrit que 7 - - ') J'aime beaucoup le concept de réprimande par un chat. J'en ferais d'autre je pense^^ Faut juste que je trouve quand…

Et merci de lire cette fic!! Merci de laisser des commentaires aussi, ça fait vraiment plaisir!!

à présent place à la lecture !!!

-------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 7 : Lendemain difficile._

Quand Zoro se réveilla il était toujours dans la vigie. La seule différence notoire était que le blondinet n'était plus là.

Il aurait dû avoir froid, mais il remarqua que la couverture que portait, la veille, le cuisinier avait été posée sur lui. Il étouffa un grognement réprobateur et se leva en repliant la couverture avant de la poser au sol pour que le prochain qui surveillerait la mer ne se les gèle pas. Néanmoins l'idée de la bruler s'insurgea dans son esprit pour que tout ses nakamas crèvent de froid pendant leur surveillance. Cependant, il se refusa à mettre sa sentence à exécution. Après tout, c'était mieux de voir leurs têtes effrayées. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine. Arrivé en bas du mat, il trouva une boule de poil qui l'attendait sagement assise sur ses pattes arrière. Il fut donc accueilli avec un miaulement.

Cet accueil lui fit voir rouge, mais pensant que le chat n'avait rien à voir avec ça, il essaya de se calmer. Toutefois, il n'allait pas la laisser se la couler douce.

- On t'a jamais dit que t'étais collante ? rouspéta-t-il.

Un miaulement lui répondit. Zorro haussa les épaules et passa à côté de l'animal qui miaula une nouvelle fois en lui emboitant le pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux _encore _?? se récria le bretteur qui sentait que sa résolution ne tenait plus à grand-chose.

Un troisième miaulement parvint à ses oreilles en même temps que la voix d'un Sanji qui hurlait :

- MAIS QUELQU'UN VA-T-IL FAIRE TAIRE CE FICHU ANIMAL ?

- Tu veux qu'il nous fasse un arrêt cardiaque ? questionna Zorro avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, mais dont le ton indiqué clairement que cela ne l'amusait pas- enfin, pas trop-. Quoique je ne serais pas contre, mais le capitaine lui n'apprécierait pas…

Après un soupir, le bretteur préféra faire preuve de sagesse et déclara à contrecœur, comme si ça le pesait de dire ça :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais si tu veux manger, attend que j'eu pris mon petit déjeuner.

Un frottement accompagné d'un ronronnement vient lui répondre. Il en conclut qu'il avait vu juste et sans plus jeter un regard à Mimiru, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà attablé.

L'air était tendu dans la pièce, tous avaient peur de la réaction que pouvait avoir Zorro. Mais cette appréhension n'était rien à côté du fait que Sanji était en rogne, vraiment en rogne. Le matin en nettoyant sa cuisine il avait retrouvé des poils de chats et avait sermonné tout le monde. Tout le monde…, tout le monde…, c'était vite dit…, car il n'avait sermonné que les garçons -hormis Zorro bien sûr- pensant fermement que pour ses beaux yeux les filles n'iraient _jamais_ toucher cette chose. Le seul que l'atmosphère ne semblait pas déranger était comme à l'accoutumé notre cher Luffy. Prenant conscience de l'arrivée de Zorro, c'est-à-dire relevant sa tête de son petit déjeuner- il lui déclara tristement :

- Je t'avais laissé des cuisses de poulet hier, mais tu ne les as pas mangés.

- Comme si je passais la plupart de mon temps dans la cuisine, répliqua sèchement le bretteur qui s'assit à sa place en constatant que le renne se faisait le plus petit possible.

Chopper avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à parler avec Mimiru. Ils avaient parlé de l'ancienne vie de la chatte auprès de son maître qui était « tellement bon et gentil, mais qui était tellement triste de ne pas pouvoir voir son rêve se réaliser ». Bien que le renne eût tenté de lui faire dire en quoi consistait sa mission, la jeune bête était restée muette. Elle voulait bien discuter avec lui de tout ce qu'il voulait, mais pas de _ça _! Bref, il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle aimait bien Zorro et la discussion avait prit une drôle de tournure.

---------------- _Flashback ----------------_

Chopper et Mimiru étaient tout les deux dans un lit. En fait, Mimiru était sur la couverture tandis que le renne était allongé dans les couvertures. Chopper parlait du maître de la jeune fille, lui demandant comment il était :

- Mon maître ? Mon maître est une personne formidable qui vit depuis longtemps. Je crois que Bear, mon frère, a déjà vécu 6 vies auprès de lui et que le maître était encore jeune. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé d'après Bear. Je suis très jeune pour un chat et je l'ai toujours connu avec un visage juvénile. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quel âge il a. Mais, je sais qu'il cache autant en lui de bonté et de compassion que de tristesse. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé par le passé, Bear non plus, mais nous savons tout deux que ça l'a brisé.

- Tu peux me dire en quoi consiste le rêve de ton maître ?

La jeune chatte réfléchit quelques instants se demandant s'il serait convenable que le renne sache. Puis, lui faisant promettre qu'il ne dirait JAMAIS à ces nakamas ce qu'elle allait lui raconter, elle déclara après son acquiescement :

- Mon maître est le gardien d'One Piece. Il veut que quelqu'un qui a vraiment compris ce qu'il représente l'obtienne. Cependant, il sait que ce ne sera pas qu'un seul homme, alors avec Roger ils ont mis une close : seul un équipage en paix avec son âme pourra prendre possession du trésor.

Elle rigola de la tête que faisait le tonakai. Bien que le renne fût souvent avec un air béat d'admiration qui le rendait trop mignon, cette tête-ci valait beaucoup plus. Le voir complètement soufflé était vraiment admirable. Elle lui donna une caresse et lui souhaita bonne nuit et lui refaisant promettre de ne rien dire aux autres. Chopper sorti alors de sa torpeur pour lui demander quelque chose :

- Dis-moi, tu es là pour que Zoro soit en paix avec lui-même ?

- C'est tout à fait ça ?

- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

- Je lui ferais connaître l'amour, déclara Mimiru avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix. Bonne nuit, Tony.

Sur ce, la jeune chatte se mis en boule et s'endormit laissant un Chopper on ne peut plus mort de peur. En effet, il savait que l'idée de son amie n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, faite pour plaire au bretteur. C'est anxieux pour Zorro et pour l'avenir que Chopper éteignit les lumières.

------------- _Fin du flashback _-------------

Retour dans la cuisine, où Chopper venait de repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la matinée avec Mimiru.

- Au fait toi ! lança Zorro à la boule de poil qui aurait tentait de se faire encore plus petite si cela avait pu être possible. Toi, dis à la petite qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas compter sur moi pour avoir sa pitance. Ce serait bien dommage si je l'oubliais….

Cette dernière phrase dite avec un sourire très très très mauvais glaça la table. Nami très mal à l'aise, bougeait sur sa chaise, elle allait dire quelque chose quand Robin prit elle-même la parole. Cette dernière était sereine ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec la gêne de la navigatrice.

- Je suis à l'origine de la discorde qui règne sur le bateau. Je m'excuse auprès de toi. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait tourner comme ça.

Quand Robin eût fini de s'excuser, excuse qui semblait tout sauf sincère, elle rajouta tout bas de manière à être la seule à l'entendre : 'Mais je me suis vraiment bien amusée… c'était très intéressant comme expérience'.

Après l'excuse de l'archéologue Nami s'y mit aussi. Avant que d'autres eurent l'idée de lui casser les noisettes, Zorro grogna pour mettre un terme à cette avalanche. Le grondement qui sortit de ses lèvres eût l'effet escompté.

- Allez Zorro !! Mange !!! Regarde je n'ai pas -encore- piqué dans ton assiette ! annonça joyeusement Luffy qui avait accompli en l'espace de quelques heures les deux plus grands miracles que la terre eût connue : Laissez de la nourriture à quelqu'un et laissez de la nourriture à quelqu'un.

- C'est très gentil de ta part Cap'tain, fit ironiquement le bretteur qui commença à manger.

Son petit déjeuner vite expédié, il se tourna vers Sanji pour lui demander du lait dans une assiette à soupe. Après quelques grognements et tirades incompréhensibles, le coq sortit les mains de l'eau et revint avec l'objet demandé. Sitôt le plat en main, Zoro sortit et il se surprit à penser en voyant Mimiru qui l'attendait devant la porte de la cuisine que cela devenait une habitude qui ne l'étonna plus. Un miaulement l'accueillit aussitôt suivit par le bruit de casse. Il supposa que le cuisinier entendant le miaulement avait lâché une assiette :

- Tiens, fit Zoro en posant l'assiette par terre près de Mimiru qui se remit à miauler en signe de remerciement.

Zoro eût bien envie de lui dire que quand elle aurait fini, elle pourrait amener l'assiette à Chopper, mais après une courte réflexion, se dit que Sanji ferait un infarctus s'il l'entendait une fois de plus. Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'il attendit patiemment que le chat eût fini de laper pour rapporter l'assiette en cuisine. Ceci étant fait il put -enfin- commencer son entraînement du matin.

Plusieurs heures passèrent dans la routine qui caractérise l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. Cependant, le destin choisit de troubler cette routine. Ussopp qui était dans la Vigie vit au loin une île et annonça :

Ile en vue !! Ile en vue !!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Voilà voilà la fin !! Alors ?? Un ptit commentaire?? Non? Ben t'en pis.

Heu... Voilà, je pense que je risque de ne plus pouvoir poster toutes les semaines, j'ai mon BAC qui s'approche, j'ai plus de chapitre d'avance (bon si le prochain mais il est pas retranscrit sur Ordi) et j'ai des vacances chargées (en révisions, rangement de chambre, matage d'animes et de dramas, lectures...). Bref, il me faudrait 4 semaines à la place de 2 pour faire tout ce que j'ai à faire. Mais je promets de faire tout mon possible pour rester dans les "un chapitre par semaine" mais bon je pense que ça va être dur. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux!!!

Passez une bonne semaine et à dimanche!!

Bye bye Roronoa Zoro


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde!!!

D'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté dimanche. J'aurais pu poster ce chapitre hier mais j'ai préféré qu'on le corrige avant. J'aieu du mal à l'écrire et j'ai un peu peur du rendu du chapitre.

Je vous averti tout de suite, je ne posterais pas non plus Dimanche. Je vais me concentrer sur la rédaction des chapitres suivants afin que je puisse les travailler jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce que je veux. Ne pas avoir de contrainte de temps est meilleur pour moi, j'arrive a mieux écrire. C'est pas comme mes devoirs --'. Je les fais toujours mieux quelques heures avant de les rendre. Mais c'est parce que je m'en fous. Ici je prends ca très au sérieux afin de vous offrir des chapitres de qualités (enfin j'essaye je sais que j'ai pas un style très facile même moi dès fois je sais pas ou je veux en venir --')

Tout ça pour vous dire que si je ne respecte pas les délais c'est pour votre bien.... Je tiens aussi à savoir la fin de l'histoire. Je suis comme vous je découvre ce que mon inconscient à choisi... Je suis une victime de mon imagination --'. Je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic. N'ayez donc pas peur. Mais désolée quand même du retard.

Bon j'ai tout de même une petite consolation: c'est un chapitre assez long car il fait 9 pages sur Word au lieu de 4 normalement. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.

Je passe aux RARs.

Nini: Merci de me rappeler à l'ordre! Tes reviews sont courtes mais pleine deforce. Merci. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Uo-chan: dire que Zoro prends soin de Mimiru est un peu poussé non?? Moi je dirais que c'est elle qui prends soin de lui^^. Merci pour ta review.

ledilettant: Un nouveau? Merci pour ta review. et merci pour ta patience aussi.

Bref, merci à ceux qui poste des commentaires et à ceux qui reste muet.

_////////////////////////////////////_

_Chapitre 8 :__ Une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle aventure ?_

- Ile en vue ! Ile en vue !

- Où ça ? Où ca ? demanda un Luffy surexcité rien qu'à l'idée qu'une prochaine aventure palpitante et sanglante allait commencer.

- A 14h, répondit simplement Ussopp du haut de la vigie.

- Sugé !! On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser ! cria de joie le Capitaine qui supplia du regard la navigatrice pour accoster sur l'île qui, il en était sur, révélerait un merveilleux trésor.

Avec un soupir et se demandant ce que le destin leur réservait _encore_, la jeune navigatrice hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle n'avait pas la force de dire à ce crétin qui lui servait de capitaine que l'île en face d'eux était celle que le Log Pose indiquait depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Spirit's Island. Et puis, même si ce n'était pas l'île indiquée par le Log Pose, Luffy aurait quand même voulu y aller, rien que pour voir ce que l'île leur réserverait.

- On y sera quand ? demanda calmement Robin qui était assise sur une chaise longue, un livre sur les genoux, et qui semblait se désintéresser totalement de la conversation.

En effet ce n'était pas une nouvelle île qui allait sortir la jeune femme de sa passionnante lecture !

- Dans deux ou trois heures, estima Nami en évaluant la distance qui les séparait encore de l'île.

- Alors on a le temps de manger avant de débarquer, affirma Sanji qui attendait quand même la confirmation de sa Nami Swan avant de se lancer dans la confection de ses plats.

- Oui, Sanji-kun, confirma la rousse.

Sanji retourna donc dans la cuisine après que Luffy eût demandé une montagne de viande.

Après que le coq eût disparu et pendant que Luffy poussait des cris de joies à la perspective des aventures futures, un bruit étouffé leur parvînt. C'était Zoro qui grognait car le chat l'avait, une fois de plus, griffé et l'avait par conséquent réveillé.

Depuis ce matin, Mimiru n'avait de cesse de lui labourer consciencieusement le ventre ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. C'est donc à cause de ça que Zoro était d'une humeur exécrable. Le fait d'être réveillé, alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à s'endormir depuis vingt bonnes minutes n'améliora pas son état. En effet, en entendant les cris de joie de Luffy la petite avait pris perdu et avait enfoncée profondément ses griffes dans sa poitrine. Le manque de sommeil dont il était victime lui embrumait l'esprit et être réveillé brutalement et par une blessure et par des cris n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour qu'il soit compatissant. Vous comprendrez donc aisément pourquoi il était d'une humeur plus que noire quand il s'adressa à l'équipage :

- Purée…_*bâillement* _le rêve de Luffy vient de se réaliser. _* bâillement*_ Il va pouvoir manger avant d'aller en aventures, _* bâillement*_ pendant l'aventure et après l'aventure _*bâillement*_… Pitoyable…

Tous regardèrent le bretteur avec des mines inquiètes. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens.

- Shibata… Je manque de sommeil…

Etouffant un autre bâillement le jeune homme referma ses yeux en espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil. Morphé fut clément car il le lui accorda quelques instants plus tard.

Les Mugiwaras le regardaient toujours avec de grands yeux. Il était bizarre le Zoro depuis que la chatte était arrivée ! Ils se dirent qu'en effet le manque de sommeil nuisait à la santé et que le bretteur avait raison de dormir 18h par jour si cela pouvait lui permettre d'associer ses idées et de débiter deux phrases cohérentes.

Robin murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Chopper qui alla voir Mimiru. Quelques instants plus tard la chatte se leva et partie en compagnie du renne. Les activités de chacun reprirent alors leurs cours.

Après s'être restaurés physiquement et mentalement, les Mugiwaras purent enfin voir le port dans lequel ils allaient accoster. Vint alors les dernières recommandations dictées par Nami. Elle regarda d'abord Zoro (qui avait été réveillé brutalement par Sanji qui lui avait envoyé un coup de pied que le bretteur avait paré avec le fourreau de Wadô Ichimonji, s'ensuivit alors une bataille entre les deux hommes stoppée grâce aux poings de la jeune femme) puis elle reporta son attention sur Sanji.

- D'abord je veux que vous me promettiez _tout les deux_ de ne pas vous battre. On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer et j'aimerais _vraiment_ que pour une fois il ne se passe rien !!

La jeune femme avait l'air vraiment mais vraiment excédée par l'attitude des garçons. A toujours chercher la bagarre elle devait les materner pour qu'ils soient un peu plus mature. Le plus dur pour elle était de leur faire comprendre que si elle faisait ça c'était dans leur intérêt à eux. Mais aussi pour leur bien à tous. Mais elle s'était résignée, ces hommes étaient vraiment mais vraiment égoïstes et ils ne pensaient qu'à eux. C'est pour cela qu'elle devait endossée le rôle du méchant.

Revenons à nos moutons si elle s'attendait à ce que les deux hommes le prennent bien elle se trompa à moitié.

- -Melorine- -Melorine- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Je suis ton esclaaaaaave ! L'esclave de l'amoooouuuurrr ! répondit le blond en se trémoussant devant sa belle.

- humpf, fit simplement le bretteur ce qui eût pour effet d'enrager le coq.

- Tête de chou tu parles correctement à Nami Swan ! s'écria le cuisinier furieux, qui s'était arrêté de danser pour avancer à grand pas vers son ennemi.

- Je lui parle comme je veux, face d'entonnoir ! répliqua l'homme aux cheveux verts en laissant apparaître quelques centimètres de lame.

- DU CALME !!! cria Nami en frappant les deux hommes avant que leur goute verbale ne devienne un pugilat. C'est exactement de _ça_ que je veux parler !!

Avant que l'un des deux ne puissent répliquer elle déclara d'une voie ferme qui indiquait que toutes réponses vaudraient chères (au sens propre du terme comme au figuré) :

- Et le premier qui enfreint cette règle me devra 250 000 Berrys !

Avec une pointe de sarcasme et de sadisme la jeune femme alla même jusqu'à ajouter avec un clin d'oeil:

- C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour que vous vous teniez tranquille. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi.

Pensant à la forte somme qu'il lui devait déjà Zoro acquiesça mais ne se gêna pas pour lui envoyer un regard plein de fureur. Sanji quand à lui était à genou devant la navigatrice et tentait de lui baiser la main en signe de totale soumission.

Usopp eût un mouvement de tête désapprobateur mais ne souhaita pas s'impliquer plus que ça dans cette réunion de peur d'être la prochaine cible de Nami la perceptrice.

- Bien maintenant que j'ai le consentement de ces deux imbéciles je vais pouvoir passer à toi **LUFFY** !!

La rousse avait crié le nom afin de l'empêcher de partir furtivement du Merry. En voyant que la jeune femme ne faisait pas attention à lui le Capitaine avait, en effet, tenté sa chance et, avec le plus de discrétion possible, avait essayé de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais cela c'était fait sans prendre en compte la clairvoyance de Nami qui avait un œil constant sur son idiot de supérieur (hiérarchique s'entend !!) et avait même prévenu Robin de l'intercepter au passage ! Au cas où…

Avec un sourire diablolique elle déclara :

- Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que je t'avais oublié ? _Toi_ qui a la plus grosse prime, _toi_ qui es toujours le premier pour se mettre dans le pétrin, _toi,_ qui es le plus immature de tous !! Tu pensais _réellement_ que j'allais te laisser tranquille ?

A ces mots elle rigola et son rire glaça tout le monde y compris Robin et Mimiru.

- Non, mon cher Luffy, tu te trompes lourdement. Non, à toi j'ai réservé le meilleur !

Dans le but de ménager son effet la navigatrice laissa quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre d'un ton doucereux, trop doux pour être gentil :

- Non, mon cher Capitaine tu vas passer la journée avec moi.

Cette annonce finit de remplir d'effroi les Mugiwaras. Passer une après midi à faire du shopping avec la navigatrice était comme combattre un ennemi irrémédiablement plus puissant que soi. Un ennemi que l'on ne pouvait abattre. C'était comme se battre contre le vent sauf que ce vent ci renvoyait les coups.

Ayant pitié pour le pauvre garçon mais ne souhaitant pas subir le même sort les autres se turent. Tous sauf un qui supplia la jeune femme de l'emmener avec elle. A l'écoute de ces mots un cœur était alors apparu dans ses yeux à la seule pensée de passer plus de temps avec sa Nami-Swan. Cependant Nami avait d'autres plans pour lui et elle jugea qu'il était temps de dévoiler la suite des opérations :

- Non, Sanji-kun j'ai autre chose de prévu pour toi. Pour être sur que tout se passe bien j'ai réparti l'équipage en plusieurs groupes.

Alors que Sanji vantait la magnificence de sa belle, Zoro fulminait :

- Hé Onna1….

Mais le bretteur ne put finir sa phrase car Mimiru était passée dans le coin. Elle et Chopper était revenu de la cuisine avec le verre d'eau que l'archéologue lui avait demandé et elle n'avait pas supporté la manière dont il avait dit « onna ». C'est pour cela qu'elle le griffa de toutes ses forces en crachant :

- « Onna… Onna… ONNA !! Baka !! Ne les sous-estiment pas !! »

Cette réplique en lassa plus d'un pantois. Même Zoro ne trouva rien à redire. Tous regardaient l'animal avec des gros yeux. Ce qu'elle venait de dire était hors contexte… enfin pour eux. Un autre miaulement les fit sortir de leur stupeur :

- « Nami reprends s'il te plaît. Zoro-kun laisse là faire ! »

- Heu… Je te remercie Mimiru pour avoir pris ma défense. Hum hum… Je disais donc que nous allions former des groupes. Sanji tu seras avec Chopper et Robin. Usopp tu surveilleras le Merry et tu y feras les réparations nécessaires. Zoro tu seras avec Mimiru qui, je l'espère, t'empêcheras de te perdre ! Pour finir il y aura Luffy et moi. Des questions ??

Tous acquiescèrent, tous pensaient qu'il ne fallait pas mettre Nami encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Satisfaite Nami hocha la tête, certaine que le message était bien passé.

Chacun se sépara alors heureux de toucher la terre ferme et désireux de visiter la ville qui s'offrait à eux. Mais aussi désireux de mettre le plus de distance entre la navigatrice et eux.

Très vite il ne resta plus que Usopp, Nami et Luffy sur le pont. Nami demanda au canonnier s'il voulait quelque chose mais celui-ci refusa sa proposition de peur de devoir de l'argent à la femme. C'est donc ainsi que le Merry retrouva le calme.

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

--------

_Quelque part dans le centre ville, Sanji, Robin et Chopper se promènent_.

Sanji portait tout les sacs des courses de Robin et Chopper. Ces sacs étaient pour la plupart des sacs contenant des livres. Sanji se dit qu'il faudrait bientôt agrandir la bibliothèque avec le nombre de livres que ces deux là prenaient. Mais bon la perspective d'être –presque- seul avec l'une de ses deux déesses le réconfortait.

Ce groupe hétéroclite attirait les regards, mais ils avaient décidés de ne pas y faire attention plus que ça.

Passant dans les rues Robin commentait l'architecture de l'île révélant que cette île était encore à une époque féodale avec un Seigneur qui régnait certainement sur l'île.

- Comment le sais-tu ? questionna Sanji la clope au bec.

- Tout simplement parce que les bâtiments sont austères, en pierres principalement, et que tout au loin on voit un château fort. De plus, remarquez les habits des passants.

Les deux hommes regardèrent alors tout autour d'eux.

Comme l'avait dit la jeune femme, les maisons et les échoppes étaient, pour la plupart, en pierres mais certaines, moins nombreuses, étaient encore en bois. Cela caractérisait une civilisation médiévale aux us et coutumes archaïques.

Certains hommes portaient des charlottes autour de leur cou et des pantalons bouffants. Leur manteau se constituait d'une cape en velours ou en peau d'ours avec des broderies d'or et d'argent. D'autres ne portaient qu'une veste de laine de brebis pour leur tenir chaud et la souillure et l'usure de leurs vêtements démontraient une pauvreté certaine.

- Et puis, regardez les femmes, leur attitude soumise et effacée, reprit Robin.

- Robin Swan tu es sûre qu'il y a des… ? questionna Sanji avant de s'interrompre quand il remarqua qu'en effet il y avait des femmes.

Mais ces femmes étaient si peu féminines, si peu visible dans leurs robes brunes qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Même son aura à femmes n'avait pas fonctionné cette fois-ci. Cela l'attrista.

Les hommes ne faisaient pas attentions à elles mais leurs regards se portaient volontiers sur Robin. Et cela lui faisait peur sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Cependant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, le regard que les hommes portaient sur sa Robin ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Comme s'ils étaient étonnés que cette femme porte cet ensemble blanc qui ne laissait que très peu de place à l'imagination. Il y avait aussi un autre sentiment qui semblait s'être emparé d'eux. Une certaine bestialité.

Jetant un regard inquiet à son amie il reçut comme simple réponse à sa question muette :

- Ils doivent encore pratiquer les orgies. Ma tenue n'est pas très appropriée pour passer inaperçue.

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller trouver des vêtements moins voyants, acquiesça Sanji qui s'était mis d'une façon à cacher le corps de la jeune femme aux regards pervers.

Il fut aussitôt imité par Chopper qui n'aimait pas les ondes que ces personnes envoyés.

Dès que la brune trouva des vêtements décents les regards se firent moins voyants mais étaient tout aussi présent. La suite de leur promenade se fit sans dégâts néanmoins d'un accord commun ils décidèrent de rentrer le plus tôt possible au navire.

---------

_Sur le quai, devant le Going Merry, Nami et Luffy_

Dès qu'il posa pied à terre notre cher Luffy, privé de sa liberté, se retrouva sans vie. Et dès qu'un peu de nourriture montrait le bout de son nez Nami en bonne gardienne le reprenait. Bref, à peine cinq minutes après avoir quitté le Merry, Luffy n'en pouvait plus.

Quand ils quittèrent l'endroit qui servait d'entrepôts le jeune homme eût un mauvais pressentiment et cessa de faire le pitre. Ce pressentiment ne cessa d'augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'ils entraient de plus en plus profondément dans la ville.

Arrivé dans le centre ville, tout les regards se tournèrent vers la rousse qui portait une courte jupe et un Tee-shirt. Un peu mal à l'aise de l'attention dont elle était la cible, elle s'avança vers une boutique de vêtements en quête d'habits moins tape à l'œil. Jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce que livrait le magasin, elle comprit qu'elle ne trouverait pas son bonheur dans cet établissement, c'est pour cela qu'elle partie à la recherche d'informations auprès du vendeur.

- Bonjour Monsieur, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

L'homme qui était de dos se retourna brutalement et lançant un regard mauvais, aboya :

- Quoi Onna ?

- Heu… , fit Nami prise au dépourvu et déstabilisée par l'agressivité avec laquelle l'homme lui avait parlé. On aimerait avoir des renseignements sur le Log Pose et sur l'île en général.

- Une femme ne parle pas. Une femme se tait.

Ces quelques mots dits avec agressivité finie de mettre la jeune femme en colère. De quel droit lui parlait-il comme ça ? Zoro passe encore, parce qu'elle connaissait son caractère et qu'elle savait que ce n'était qu'une expression pour lui, mais là, là elle avait sentie dans ces paroles une onde meurtrière. Luffy, de son côté, surveillait attentivement la scène prêt à intervenir au moindre faux pas. Son instinct lui disait de faire attention.

- Ce sont justes….

La phrase de la navigatrice se noya dans le bruit d'une claque. Elle tomba à la renverse. Elle porta une main à sa lèvre et sur ses doigts sentit du sang. A présent la navigatrice tremblait.

Un autre bruit se fit entendre. Voulant savoir ce qui se passait elle se releva sur ses coudes. A la vue de la scène un grand effroi s'empara d'elle. Luffy avait empoigné l'homme par le cou et l'avait plaqué au mur tout en le soulevant. Luffy tremblait lui aussi, mais contrairement à elle, ce n'était pas de peur, mais de rage.

- Ne refait jamais ça, murmura-t-il furieusement en regardant le vendeur dans les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient tels ceux des Rois des Mers. Nami ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois ainsi et ils étaient apparus quand le brun avait voulu la sauver. Avec un regard pareil il faisait peur.

Si la jeune femme avait peur, ce n'était pas le cas de l'homme qui semblait d'un calme olympien. La vision de deux êtres diamétralement opposés était fascinante. Une atmosphère étrange entourait les deux hommes.

Sans se démonter l'homme cracha d'une voie venimeuse:

- Alors dis à ta femelle de se tenir.

A cette expression Luffy sortit de ses gongs. C'était sûr et certain il allait lui mettre la pâtée de sa vie. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à toucher son adversaire, une main retenue son poignet. C'était la main de Nami.

- Luffy il nous faut les informations, souffla-t-elle.

Voyant que son capitaine allait répliquer elle ajouta :

- Après tu en feras ce que tu voudras.

Donc après avoir obtenus les informations nécessaires telles que le nom de l'île (Mad Castle), le nom du village (Hammerwood), le temps que mettait le Log pour se recharger (18h) et le régime qui régissait l'île (monarchie de droit divin) Luffy se fit une joie de refaire le portrait du vendeur.

Après s'être enquit de la santé de la jeune femme il décida qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Cette courte visite l'avait rendu malade et il voulait au plus vite partir d'ici. Néanmoins il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la lèvre fendue. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir infligé ça. Le voyage du retour se fit silencieusement.

------------

_Quelque part en ville, Mimiru et Zoro_

Alors que les autres attiraient les regards et qu'ils étaient scrutés avec intérêt, on peut dire qu'il en était autrement pour Zoro et Mimiru. Alors qu'ils parcouraient les rues pavées, les habitants semblaient tout faire pour les éviter.

En effet cette ville, et plus généralement l'île toute entière, était croyante et avait la ferme conviction que les chats, surtout les chats noirs, apportaient le malheur à tout ceux qui s'en approchaient. Or Mimiru était une chatte noire et les tâches si particulières à sa fourrure effrayaient encore plus les pauvres passants.

Serpentant parmi les rues Zoro finit par se perdre.

Quelques fois un miaulement amusé venait rompre le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Alors qu'il pensait aller vers le centre ville afin de trouver une pierre à affuter pour ses katanas, il se retrouva en lisière de forêt. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il allait être en retard pour le rendez-vous fixé par Nami. En effet, il avait marché pendant des heures et le soleil commençait déjà à baisser dans le ciel.

La forêt qui s'étendait devant eux était immense, ses arbres, des jeunes pousses aux abords qui devenaient progressivement des arbres centenaires, marquaient le limite entre le ciel et la terre.

Alors que le bretteur amorçait un geste pour retourner sur ses pas, Mimiru eût un froncement de narines et ses poils se dressèrent. Tout son être s'agitait. Elle miaula pour attirer l'attention de Zoro qui l'ignora superbement et en continuant son geste. Un nouveau miaulement s'éleva suivit d'un frottement contre les bottes de l'homme.

- Arh lâche-moi !

Devant l'insistance de la jeune chatte et après quelques griffures et morsures le bretteur de mauvaise grâce baissa les yeux :

- Quoi encore ??

Un autre miaulement lui répondit pendant que Mimiru s'avançait en direction de la forêt. Elle tourna la tête comme si elle l'invitait à le suivre.

- Je te signale que la ville est dans l'autre sens ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt ladite ville.

Un nouveau miaulement plus pressant retentit. Elle semblait l'appeler, l'enjoindre de le suivre. Son insistance mettait les nerfs du bretteur à rude épreuve, surtout qu'avec un manque de sommeil évident il était devenu irascible.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? reprit-il exaspéré en s'avançant vers l'animal dans le but de la porter et de pouvoir, enfin, rentrer.

Mais plus il avançait et plus Mimiru avançait se rapprochant ainsi de plus en plus de l'étendue sylvestre.

- Mais tu vas venir ici sale bête !! s'énerva-t-il hors de lui.

Voyant que l'animal n'était pas décidé à rentrer, il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer il déclara d'une voix un peu plus calme :

- Bon fait ce que tu veux moi je rentre. Je dirais aux autres que des chiens t'ont mangé et que je n'ai pas pu te sauver.

Un miaulement indigné lui répondit. Elle se rapprocha de lui pendant que Zoro affichait un air satisfait.

Sans aucun signes annonciateurs de l'action, Mimiru lui mordit violement le mollet et s'échappa de justement aux coups qu'elle allait recevoir en s'élançant vers le bois.

Perdant de nouveau son sang froid le bretteur parti à sa suite. Arrivé en bordure de forêt il s'arrêta net. Une odeur de sang venait de le prendre au nez. Il regarda Mimiru qui n'était plus qu'une forme plus sombre que le sous-bois. Elle avançait toujours. Prenant un air sérieux et mettant une main sur la garde de Yabashiri, il pénétra dans la forêt. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas nuit les feuilles des arbres empêchaient la lumière d'éclairer c'est donc pour cela que la chatte lui indiquait le chemin en miaulant. Plus il s'enfonçait plus l'odeur du sang se faisait prenante. Et plus il accélérait le pas prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard il retrouva Mimiru dans une clairière assise auprès d'un corps étendu au sol.

Après avoir inspecté les environs il se précipita vers la forme. Arrivé à ses côtés il se mit à genoux et pencha son visage vers celui de l'inconnu. Malgré la faible luminosité il la reconnue sans peine.

1 Onna signifiant Femme en japonais.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Voila fin du chapitre!

Alors vous avez trouvé qui c'est?? Non? Oui? Une ptite idée?

Merci d'avoir lu jusuq'à la fin. Je vous attends donc dans une semaine et demie!

Passez une bonne semaine et de bonne vacances de paques! Bye bye


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir tout le monde!!!

D'abord je vous remercie de me lire encore maintenant!! Je sais que je suis pas très bonne narratrice. Mais je me suis améliorée!! Donc je vous livre le chapitre 9 de lorsqu'on a un chat à bord. Et oui le voilà! J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Et encore merci pour la patience dont vous avez fait preuve!!

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques et commentaires, c'est toujours très constructif. Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup respecter le caractère de Zoro dans ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. (je suis la première que ça désole!) Mais pardonnez moi! Personne n'est parfait (sauf Oda mas lui c'est un dieu!!)

Nini: Tu aimes vraiment ma fic ca fait plaisir d'avoir toujours une ptite review de toi^^ Ton voeu a été excausé! Zoro sera un peu plus gentille avec Mimiru^^

Jindri: Merci pour ta review. Je voulais faire un village un peu mal acceuillant ( ça se dit??) parce que dans One Piece la plupart son quand même sympatique ou s'ils sont méchant c'est parce qu'ils sont sous le joug d'hommes méchants. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

//////////////////////////////////

_Chapitre 9 :__ Retour sur le bateau. _

_La nuit est presque tombée. Poussée par son odorat Mimiru entraîne Zoro dans la forêt. Arrivé dans une clairière, le bretteur distingue une forme allongée par terre et à ses côtés se tient Mimiru. Se rapprochant rapidement du corps Zoro finit par arriver à sa hauteur. Il se met à genoux à ses côtés et regarde la personne étendue. Malgré la faible luminosité, à peine eût-il posé son regard sur elle qu'il la reconnue._

La fille qui était étendue au sol avait des vêtements sales, déchirés mais le plus effrayant était qu'ils étaient recouverts de sang. A bien y regarder, la terre sous la jeune femme était également rougeâtre. Il pouvait deviner rien quand regardant la quantité de sang, qu'elle était grièvement blessée. En effet, il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang. Et il était encore frais. Ce qui en soit était alarmant.

Le bretteur pencha son visage au dessus du sien et les bleus et autres écorchures n'étaient rien comparés à la balafre qui couvrait le long de sa joue. Il mit une main dans ses cheveux pour découvrir ce qu'il savait déjà : ils étaient poisseux à cause de sang. Il pencha son oreille au dessus de sa poitrine et entendit les faibles battements de son cœur. Au lieu d'en être soulagé ce faible bruit lui fit peur. Elle était en danger. (Quel belle déduction - -')

Zoro ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Il ignorait ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cette fille était blessée et toute inconsciente qu'elle était, elle n'était pas en mesure de s'aider toute seule. L'idée de s'en aller tout de suite, de faire comme si il n'avait rien vu lui traversa brièvement l'esprit. C'était tentant néanmoins il ne pouvait dégager son regard de la jeune femme, surtout de sa balafre qui exerçait une forte attraction : une chose était certaine il ne pouvait pas s'en aller et la laisser là.

S'engagea alors un combat entre son être et sa conscience. Fallait-il qu'il aide cette fille qui d'une, était son ennemie et qui, de deux, n'arrêtait pas de le poursuivre en voulant à tout prix l'affronter ? D'un autre côté il ne pouvait la laisser seule. La voir ainsi alors qu'il l'avait toujours vue dynamique et pleine de hargne lui donnait la chair de poule. Et son cœur qui battait si faiblement… En aucun cas il ne pouvait la laisser là, livrée à elle-même, sans aucun moyen de se soigner ni même de reprendre conscience. Toutefois il lui était impossible de la prenne avec lui. Il la voyait déjà crier qu'une marine n'avait rien à faire sur un bateau pirate et tenter de tous les arrêter… même s'ils venaient de lui sauver la vie.

Il fut brutalement sorti de son duel interne par deux mots criés de toute force.

- RORONOA ZORO !!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Plongé dans ses pensées, Zoro en avait totalement oublié Mimiru.

Inquiète de le voir sans réaction, elle miaula plusieurs fois afin d'attirer son attention. Elle lui avait même posé une patte sur la cuisse mais il restait immobile, statique, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Résignée, elle le griffa mais elle n'obtient aucuns signes de changements. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Le temps leur était compté et l'état amorphe de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'allait pas aider la blessée. Elle savait aussi que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, elle allait mourir. La jeune femme avait perdu tellement de sang… son pouls était si vacillant… sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil !! Mimiru savait également que Zoro en était conscient mais son inactivité la laissait à la fois perplexe et folle de rage. Elle était frustrée. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater sa mission. Sa toute première mission !!

Cette rencontre était prédestinée elle en était certaine, mais si il continuait ainsi la raison de sa présence deviendrait caduc. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir le réveiller et la meilleure solution était soit de le choquer soit de l'appeler à vive voix.

Tout comme Zoro elle aussi était confrontée à un dilemme car sous cette forme animale jamais il ne pourrait entendre le son de sa voix qui l'appelait. Elle savait comment elle devait faire pour le réveiller mais cette méthode ne l'enchantait guère. Elle n'aimait pas se dévoiler.

Résignée, Mimiru inspira profondément pour se donner du courage avant de lancer un puissant:

- RORONOA ZORO !!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sur le Merry tout le monde était rentré depuis quelque temps déjà.

Après avoir échangé des commentaires sur le comportement désobligeant des gens de cette ville ils avaient repris leurs activités. Maintenant le dîner avait été servi et les Mugiwaras s'inquiétaient de la non venue de Zoro ainsi que de l'absence de Mimiru. Ils attendaient, anxieux, sur le pont du Merry.

Le soleil était tombé il y a peu et la nuit avait repris ses droits. Ils étaient certains que le bretteur s'était perdu entraînant avec lui la chatte bizarrement cette idée au lieu de les réconforter les mettait mal à l'aise.

- Mais bon dieu, où est passé Zoro ? s'inquiéta Nami.

- Il s'est sûrement perdu, commenta Robin par-dessus son livre.

- Quoique s'il peut nous débarrasser de la chose……

- Sanji(-kun)! s'indignèrent d'une même voix Nami, Chopper, Ussopp et Luffy.

- Ben quoi… sans ce maudit coupeur de saucisses je suis le second non ? répliqua le cuisinier la clope au bec en souriant devant l'idée d'être le second homme le plus fort de l'équipage maintenant que Zoro, il en était sûr, s'était débarrassé de la chose et que Luffy allait le tuer pour avoir perdu un nakama.

De plus, l'idée de ne plus avoir Mimiru dans les pattes le ravissait au plus haut point !

- Ça m'inquiète aussi, reprit songeusement Chopper un sabot sous le menton. J'avais bien précisé à Mimiru que dès que le soleil baisserait qu'elle devait le conduire au Merry. Elle m'avait assuré que ce serait du gâteau.

- Et si… et si… si Zoro, énervé de s'entendre dire comment il doit faire pour rentrer, l'avait … zigouillé, murmura effrayée Nami.

- Il l'a pas tué, assura Luffy d'une voix pleine de confiance. Non. Il a du se passer quelque chose de plus grave. Attendons. S'il n'est pas là dans dix minutes on partira à sa recherche. Je fais confiance à Mimiru.

Assis sur la tête de bélier de Merry, son trône rien qu'à lui, sa place de capitaine, Luffy ressemblait à tout sauf au capitaine d'un équipage pirate. Cependant le sourire qu'il affichait et la confiance dont ses yeux étaient remplis suffirent à tous les calmer. Du moins pour le moment car ils n'eurent pas à attendre dix minutes. A peine le brun eût-il déballé sa réplique qu'Usopp cria :

- ILS ARRIVENT !

///////////////

- RORONOA ZORO !

Ces deux mots retentirent à travers la clairière et se répercutèrent sur les arbres qui l'entouraient de leurs troncs protecteurs. Ils traversèrent la peau du bretteur aussi surement qu'une lame sent la chaleur de la fournaise dans laquelle elle a était plongée.

Cet appel, au grand soulagement de Mimiru, eût l'effet escompté. En effet il sortit de sa torpeur et releva brutalement la tête afin de pouvoir regarder autour de lui. Qui avait donc bien pu l'appeler ? Quelqu'un était-il à sa recherche ? Déjà ? Il y vit une lueur d'espoir : il pourrait se débarrasser de la marine tout en ayant la conscience tranquille. Mais cet espoir demeura vain. Bien qu'il eût regardé tout autour de lui, il ne vit personne et aucuns bruits n'indiquaient que quelqu'un se déplaçait dans la forêt. Il se rendit à l'évidence : il était seul et ses seuls compagnons étaient une femme mal en point et une chatte qui ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Il baissa la tête se demandant s'il n'était pas sujet à une hallucination. Il eût un petit ricanement, se moquant de lui-même :

- Je deviens fou… j'entends même des voix.

- Et Môsieur devient fou !! s'exclama la voix irritée.

Comme la voix semblait être proche de lui, étonné, Zoro regarda la seule personne qui pouvait avoir déclarés ces mots. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se dire que c'était Mimiru qui avait parlé. Un chat ça ne parle pas… même Luffy n'y avait jamais pensé !! Comme pour contredire ces pensées Mimiru se remit à parler, sa voix était pleine de colère. Il y avait aussi de l'indignation face à la non-action de notre ami aux cheveux verts :

- Bouges-toi !! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est dans un état grave ??

- Tu … tu parles ??? fit-il surprit de constater qu'en effet Mimiru avait le don de paroles.

Il en oublia pendant quelque instant la blessée.

- Non je suis ventriloque !! Sérieux, magnes-toi de la prendre et de l'emmener à Chopper !

Zoro toujours sur le choc de la nouvelle la regardait avec un regard nouveau. Dès qu'il l'avait vu il avait été conscient que l'animal n'était pas normal et son comportement et ses réactions le démontraient parfaitement. Ajoutant à cela le fait qu'elle parle… Il se dit que visiblement sur Grand Line tout était vraiment possible et qu'il ne rêvait pas : Mimiru avait vraiment parlé et était, selon toute vraisemblance, en train de lui faire la morale.

Il reconsidéra la question selon laquelle il était en train de recevoir une leçon de morale par un chat. Au lieu de le mettre en colère cela le calma de voir que quelqu'un était là avec lui pour faire face à cette drôle de situation.

- Tu crois que je dois la prendre ? demanda-t-il avec une voix qui n'était pas du tout habituelle.

- Tu préfères la laisser mourir c'est ça ? questionna à son tour la chatte avec des pointes acides dans la voix.

- Elle va m'en vouloir…

- Je suis sûre qu'elle t'en voudra encore plus si jamais tu la laisses mourir ! Bon tu te bouges et tu la prends dans tes bras pour l'emmener à Chopper. MAIN-TE-NANT !!

Il détacha son regard de la boule de poil pour le poser, une nouvelle fois, sur le corps étendu. Il avala difficilement la salive qu'il avait dans sa bouche. Il avait peur de lui faire encore plus de mal si jamais il la bougeait.

- Je fais comment ?

Mimiru porta une patte à son front, exaspérée :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne sais pas comment on prend une femme dans ses bras !!

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça. Là, elle est grièvement blessée et j'ai peur qu'en la bougeant, je l'endommage plus qu'autre chose, se justifia le bretteur.

- Le plus important c'est de faire attention à sa tête, répondit Mimiru un peu calmé par la volonté de lui faire le moins de mal possible qui perçait dans sa voix. Ne la bouge surtout pas.

- Tu es bien toi !! Comment je fais pour la prendre si je ne dois pas toucher sa tête !!

Zoro commençait vraiment à en avoir marre du comportement de Mimiru, il voulait la sauver car il ne se pardonnerait jamais si elle devait mourir puisqu'il ne l'avait pas assisté. Il avait pensé que la chatte allait l'aider mais tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était de le mettre encore et encore plus en colère. Toutefois il lui sembla que l'animal le comprenait. Comme pour affirmer ses pensées ce fut sur un ton calme et apaisant qu'elle lui répondit :

- Ecoutes-moi. D'abord tu mets un bras sous ses genoux. Bien. Ensuite ton autre bras tu le glisses sous sa nuque… doucement… en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop la bouger. Parfait. A présent tu te relèves avec elle et direction le Merry !

- Tu pourras me faire une faveur s'il te plaît ? questionna-t-il pendant qu'il se relevait.

- Laquelle ? fit Mimiru étonnée par la douceur qu'il y avait dans la voix du bretteur et, surtout, par l'utilisation du « s'il te plaît »

- Tu pourrais me montrer le chemin ? reprit-il sans la regarder.

Avec un sourire l'animal hocha de la tête et se mit en marche car le temps pressait. La vision d'un Zoro tout rouge était amusante mais le plus pressant s'était l'état dans lequel la jeune femme se trouvait. Elle accéléra le pas.

Le chemin se fit silencieusement et rapidement. Les rues étaient désertes et seuls quelques poivrots égayaient les rues. Comme la nuit était fraîche Zoro serait la marine dans ses bras dans le but de lui apportait un peu de chaleur humaine. C'est avec un grand soulagement que les deux virent le port.

Alors que le bateau était en vue, ce fut au tour de Mimiru de demander une faveur. Zoro accepta. Il lui fit la promesse de ne rien dire sur le fait qu'elle avait le don de parole. Un moment de complicité venait de naître entre eux. Cependant à peine furent-ils dans le champ de vision des occupants du Merry qu'ils entendirent le cri d'Usopp :

- ILS ARRIVENT !!

Et la magie se dissipa. Ils accélérèrent le pas, heureux d'avoir atteint leur but.

Plus ils avançaient plus Usopp pensait qu'il avait trop bu lors du dîner. En effet, ce n'était pas un homme et une chatte qui marchaient –disons plutôt qu'ils courraient - vers le navire, mais un homme portant une femme dans ses bras et un animal qui semblait ouvrit la voie. En parlant de voix, celle d'Usopp était très aigue quand il dit :

- Problèeeeme !!

Arrivés sur le pont, Mimiru et Zorro furent tout de suite entourés par le reste de l'équipage qui affichait des regards d'abord étonnés puis effrayés. En effet, la vue d'un Zoro portant une femme plus que couverte de sang avait de quoi faire peur.

- Vite !! Vite !! Un médecin !! Il lui faut un médecin !! paniqua Chopper en courant partout à la recherche dudit médecin.

- MAIS C'EST TOI LE MEDECIN !! crièrent les autres fatigués de l'affolement qui caractérisait le doc quand il devait s'occuper de blessures graves.

- Oui c'est vrai ! confirma le renne en frappant de son sabot sa patte. Poussez-vous de là ! reprit-il en prenant une voie ferme et autoritaire.

En prenant sa forme humaine Chopper examina la blessée. Plus il la voyait plus son regard se faisait sérieux. Après quelques secondes d'auscultation il déclara qu'il lui fallait des soins intensifs. Il la prit dans ses bras et se pressa vers son infirmerie, autrement dit la chambre des filles. Il fut aussitôt accompagné de Robin.

Un silence s'installa sur le pont. Un silence gênant qui fut rompu par le miaulement de Mimiru. Zoro eût un faible sourire qui disait « elle en rate pas une celle là ! » tandis que Sanji hurla et se réfugia dans l'infirmerie.

- Usopp tu peux donner du lait à Mimiru ?? demanda Zoro alors que le canonier hochait la tête et partait en direction de la cuisine, Mimiru sur ses talons.

A présent sur le pont il ne restait plus que Nami, Luffy et Zoro.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna alors Luffy.

Il avait un air sérieux, celui qu'il prenait quand les choses étaient … sérieuses.

- Avec _elle_.

Il désigna la chambre des filles de la tête.

- et _elle, _reprit-il en désignant cette fois-ci la cuisine.

- Assis-toi, répondit simplement Zoro en enlevant son T-Shirt ensanglanté. Et écoutes-moi bien parce que je ne le dirais pas deux fois.

Il lui raconta donc la découverte du corps de la marine, en omettant le fait qu'il avait hésité et que Mimiru l'avait incendié et le retour qui s'était passé sans embûches grâce à la chatte. Puis le silence reprit ses droits pendant qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de la blessée.

//////////////////////////////////

Et voilou, c'est la fin.

Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Chopper arrivera-t-il à la sauver?

Je vous laisse et à la semaine prochaine!!!

Roronoa Zoro


	10. Un petit mot

Bonjour bonjour !!

D'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir donné de signes de vie depuis… 1 mois ?? Bref, j'ai une excellente raison pour ça !! Et oui j'ai le BAC à la fin de l'année et je suis en pleine période de révisions… Enfin révisions… Révisions pour l'HistoireGeo et pour l'éco mais il faut que j'apprenne mon allemand et mes maths sans compter la philo… dont j'ai eu peu de cours.

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je ne touche pas mon ordi. Sauf pour trouver des sujets. Et puis il faut que je m'auto-disciple pour éviter de trop y aller sinon je joue - -'. Alors j'y vais le moins possible. C'est donc pour cela que j'ai rien posté. Même pas un mot pour vous expliquer la situation. Je m'excuse. Je sais ce que c'est d'attendre une fic sans que l'auteur montre le bout de son nez. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vous prévienne et puis… comme dirait quelqu'un « j'ai zappé ».

Comme c'est un moment important (Il faut que j'eu la mention BIEN et je suis loin du compte… seulement la mention ASSEZ BIEN) je me concentre dessus. Je voulais vous mettre un dernier chapitre mais j'ai juste écrit une page…

Et puis il y a après… Je commence le 18 juin les épreuves normales mais le 3 juin j'ai le portugais… Ca fait vite non ?? Comme je suis dans les premières de l'alphabet j'ai mes oraux, hum hum, mon oral le 8 juillet. Vous comprendrez que sur cette période je ne posterais rien. Après je risque d'aller chez ma grand-mère qui n'a pas d'ordi… Donc mi aout. Bref je ne sais pas quand vous l'aurez mais je finirais cette fic. C'est promis. Je finirais toutes les fics que j'ai commencé.

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite le bonsoir. Passez des bonnes semaines et à très bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Mimiru et de Zoro.

Mata ne

Roronoa Zoro


End file.
